The Only Exception
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Lonely and divorced, Bella escapes to Aspen for the holidays and comes across something she never expected to find - love with a much younger man. FGB short story for acinad.
1. Sigh No More

**Those of you who follow me on Twitter, Facebook or have read my profile on know that my RL has taken a turn for the worse. My mother unexpectedly passed away on Thursday, leaving behind 3 children, 7 grandchildren and one heartbroken husband. This has taken me away from the fandom for a while. However, CPW mama was very supportive of my writing, even at a young age when i used to write newsletters about random crap, so i refuse to quit writing because she wouldn't want that. **

**This short story was written for the lovely acinad who bought me in the last FGB auction and we couldn't come up with something for me to write until i got an idea that became this story. She loved it, and since its holiday themed, I decided that I am going to try and post it once a day for the next several days as a Christmas gift of sorts to my readers. It's also my attempt at writing a third POV.**

**I hope each and everyone of you has a wonderful and safe Christmas, filled with family and friends. I don't own Twilight; i just put the characters in Aspen for the holidays.**

**Chapter 1 – Sigh No More**

_Love that will not betray you,  
dismay or enslave you,  
It will set you free  
Be more like the man  
you were made to be.  
There is a design,  
An alignment to cry,  
At my heart you see,  
The beauty of love  
as it was made to be_

_Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons_

"Why do I have to go with them? You know Jessica doesn't like me. She thinks I like Hannah Montana cause I'm eight. I don't think she has ever listened to me, Mom, like ever." Bella ran her fingers through Charlie's long dark hair, which was a mirror image of her own at that age, and held back a sigh. Bella wasn't a fan of Jessica's either, but this was the agreement she and Mike had decided upon when they finalized their divorce two years earlier. They decided it would be best if they alternated holidays, and since Bella got Charlie for Thanksgiving this year, Mike got her for Christmas and New Years.

"She's just young, honey. I'm sure that she's trying to be friends with you the only way she knows how."

"But she makes it so hard to like her," Charlie said in exasperation as Bella frowned lightly at her daughter. She wasn't impressed that Charlie wasn't making much of an effort to be friendly with Jessica, but Bella found it hard to blame her. Jessica was very self involved and difficult at best. "All she wants to talk about is make-up, doing her hair and movies I'm not old enough to see. I don't get why Dad married her."

Bella wanted to reply that Mike married her because she was seven years younger with fake tits and a fake nose, but she withheld her urge to be snarky. Jessica wasn't to blame for the deterioration of her marriage to Mike, but she certainly wasn't making their life easy these days. It seemed like every time Mike needed to change a weekend, or pick Charlie up a little later than usual, it was always because of something involving Jessica. Bella wasn't impressed, but was trying to give Mike the benefit of the doubt.

"Your father loves her very much, Charlie." Bella couldn't help but snort with derision when her daughter did the same. She really was a mini-Bella in almost every sense of the word. "You guys will have a great time this Christmas."

"Won't you be lonely without me?" Charlie questioned, as Bella helped her pack her final belongings into the luggage she would be taking with her down to Florida. Just before the divorce, Mike's parents had retired and moved to Orlando, thinking it would be the ideal spot for them to live out their remaining days. Unfortunately for them, they forgot all about Disney World being located there and this year, Mike was taking Charlie and his new trophy wife, Jessica, there for the holidays.

Bella wasn't bitter about them taking Charlie to Florida though. After all, Bella had dragged her to Forks to see her Grandpa for four days a month earlier for Thanksgiving. They had baked, played games and watched movies, all the while really enjoying their time together. Charlie was like Bella, in that she enjoyed the little things, rather than the ostentatious. Sure, she would love her time at Disney World with her dad, but Jessica was making the trip out to be some grand plan to win over Charlie, but Bella was certain that wouldn't happen.

"I always miss you, baby girl. Even when you're at school. You're going to have a great time with Dad and Jessica though. Plus, you'll get to see Grandma and Grandpa Newton, so that will be fun right?" Charlie grumbled at Bella's side as she suddenly grabbed two more books from her overflowing shelf and shoved them in her bag. "Oh come on, Charlie, you're not going to need those too. You already packed two books for the plane ride."

"Mom, be serious. Grandma will spend all her day knitting and ignoring me before taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon, and Grandpa will insist on trying to get me to either play or watch sports with him. We both know I have no co-ordination and he wanted a grandson. "

"That's not true, Charlie, and you know it. Grandma and Grandpa Newton love you just the way you are." Well okay, that's not completely true. They had both been certain that Mike and Bella were having a son and may have expressed a little concern when it was a girl. Apparently in the Newton family, going back seven generations, all the first children born had been boys, and Mike was the first to have a girl. His mother, Eileen, may have even implied during the first July 4th with Charlie that perhaps she wasn't really a Newton. Bella grabbed her daughter and headed to her father's for the remainder of that night.

"Plus, their house smells funny. I'd rather sit on the porch and read."

Charlie was a lot like Bella, more than she probably cared to think about actually. She was a creative and introspective child who wasn't interested in sports, preferring to spend her days listening to music or reading books. She loved to write and draw, and was very imaginative. However, except for her long dark brown hair and deep set brown eyes, she looked just like her father, at least to Bella. Everyone else thought she was the spitting image of Bella.

Charlie was born in April 2002, almost a year after Mike and Bella got married. They had been high school sweethearts, having grown up together in the small town of Forks, where Bella's father Charles, still resided and worked as the Chief of Police. Once they graduated high school, Bella and Mike headed together to the University of Washington where she studied Business Administration and Mike became a chiropractor.

As soon as they finished school, they took their first real paychecks and flew to Las Vegas on a whim. It wasn't romantic, or anything like Bella had pictured while she grew up, but she was happy with Mike, so they eloped at a small chapel just off of the strip. They spent the next few days reveling in being married in Sin City, acting like tourists and just enjoying themselves, but their happiness was short lived.

Bella managed to find a wonderful job working for an advertising firm, but her hours were horrendous at first. When she discovered she was pregnant, Mike was overjoyed because he was under the wrong assumption that she would be home more often. However, Bella loved her job and truly enjoyed what she did. Bella stopped working on a Friday afternoon and Charlie was born three days later. Bella hadn't even had time to decorate the nursery properly and prepare for her daughter's arrival and Mike had been no help. He kept insisting he was working so hard so that he and Bella could give their child the moon, but even after Charlie was born, Mike was absent most of the time, insisting it was the busy schedule of a Chiropractor, but Bella knew better. She sensed Mike was cheating on her, but was too busy focused on her daughter and giving her the best life she could, so she let it slide. Bella still regretted it to this day. She couldn't help but feel that she gave Mike too much of her time, when he really didn't care.

"Okay fine then, sit on the porch and read, but at least try and spend some time with your Dad. You know how hard it is for him to get time away from work." Charlie nodded at her mother reluctantly and together they zipped her luggage shut and while Charlie dragged her larger bag to the front door, Bella carried her carry-on. Mike was due to arrive thirty minutes ago, both girls knowing full well he was never on time for anything, so they didn't rush.

"I got it, Mom. I'll spend as much time with him as I can. Are you sure you will be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine, baby girl. I'm taking a little vacation of my own for a few days."

"Really? Without me?"

"You don't want to go, believe me. There are sports involved."

"Ick. You're right, keep me out of it, but why are you going then? You hate sports."

"Aunt Alice bought me the vacation for my birthday this year, knowing you would be away for Christmas. You can reach me on my cell any time you need me, okay?" A sharp series of knocks on the door startled Bella and Charlie. Bella knelt down beside her daughter and clutched her hands tightly in hers as she stared at her intently, clearly worried. "I'm serious, Char. If something goes wrong or you feel uncomfortable with anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. I have my books remember?" Bella pulled her daughter into a tight hug as the knocking started again and Bella let out a small sigh. She really didn't want Charlie to go, but she couldn't deny Mike the vacation he had planned for them. Well, that Jessica had planned with Mike's money. Bella straightened up and walked to the front door of her modest three-bedroom home to greet her former husband.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Bella handed all of Charlie's luggage to Mike as mother and daughter shared another heartfelt farewell. When the door was shut and Bella had watched from the front window as they drove away in Mike's Lexus, she turned back into her quiet house and headed into her own bedroom. She allowed herself a few minutes to cry at the short term loss of her daughter before she pulled her luggage out of the closet and began to pack for her own trip.

Alice was Bella's best friend since the first day she walked onto the University of Washington campus. They had both been business administration students, but Alice was taking a minor in fashion design. Sure enough, when they graduated, Alice jetted off to New York and began working under one of the biggest designers at the time. Shortly after Charlie was born, Alice announced her engagement to a history writer she met on the subway named Jasper. Even though they lived across the country from one another, Alice and Bella never missed a chance to talk on a weekly basis and catch up on what was going on in their lives. Alice was Charlie's god mother and was the voice of reason who convinced Bella that the best thing she could do for herself and her daughter was to divorce Mike. She also graciously gave Bella the vacation she was about to leave on – a 2 week long jaunt to Aspen, Colorado.

When Alice first sent the gift for Bella's 32nd birthday, Bella had called her friend and insisted that she take it back because it was simply too extravagant. Alice, being as stubborn as a mule, wouldn't take no for an answer and politely reminded Bella that she would be alone for the holidays if she didn't do something. As Bella tossed some pajamas into her luggage the night before her flight, she knew Alice had been right. Bella hadn't done anything for herself since she divorced Mike, and even that wasn't very selfish. She was looking out for Charlie's best interest, and listening to her parents fight night after night about everything under the sun wasn't exactly great for her daughter.

Sure, she had gone out and bought some new clothes when she was promoted to Vice President of Operations at the publishing firm she currently worked at, but that had been more of a necessity than a treat. Bella was focused on making a great life for her and Charlie, with a savings account that saw almost half of her paycheck each month, and a college fund for her daughter that was thriving. Bella had used the money from her divorce settlement to pay for their small house, and any child support payments she received from Mike went straight into Charlie's college fund. She wasn't struggling, but Bella couldn't find it in her to spend money on herself.

Thankfully, Alice disagreed with her.

The next morning, Bella boarded her flight bound for Denver out of Sea-Tac and when she arrived in Denver, she had a small connection to Aspen. When she walked out of the airport, a soft snow was falling and there was a cab waiting at the curb. With her bags in hand, Bella got into the car and directed the driver to take her to 'The Aspen Lodge'.

Bella had been anxious throughout the flight, but as they drove through the quaint snow covered streets of Aspen, Bella began to feel more nervous. Bella was worried she would sit in her hotel room alone for days on end, reading her trashy romance novels and checking her work email on her laptop, even though the company was closed for the holidays. Sure, the hotel had dozens of amenities listed including an outdoor pool, a spa and a fitness center, but Bella felt like she had to do something different because she was on vacation.

Skiing was at the forefront of her mind, but Bella knew that she was treacherous enough on her feet, let alone with long boards strapped to them as she barreled down a hill. When the cab driver began to strike up conversation with her, asking her about why she was visiting, Bella admitted she had no plan in mind and that she just needed to get away. The driver suggested she learn to ski or snowboard, just to try something new and Bella thought about it long and hard as he began to tell her about the ski hills in the area.

Bella had never skied in her life and was dreaming up all sorts of scenarios where she would end up in a full body cast based on her lack of balance. When the car pulled to a stop in front of the luxurious hotel, Bella handed the gentleman a hefty tip and wished him a Merry Christmas before making her way into her hotel.

After checking into her overly lavish suite and unpacking her meager bags, Bella lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm on vacation and I'm feeling tense. This isn't good. I'm supposed to be relaxed and enjoying myself to the fullest. Think Bella… what would you do if Charlie was here?"

Bella glanced at the clock and saw that it was only two in the afternoon, so she called down to the spa and made an appointment for a massage. It was the first thing she could think of to alleviate her tension that didn't include drinking herself into a stupor down at the hotel bar. Three hours later Bella felt refreshed as she headed into her hotel room and ordered room service for dinner.

Once she had finished eating, Bella curled up on the couch with one of her books and planned to stay in for the night. However, after spending hours in the spa talking to the girls there, Bella became determined to learn how to ski. There, in the back of her mind, was a nagging voice telling her to try it and get out on the slopes. Bella theorized that the worst thing that could happen was that she broken a wrist or an ankle on the bunny hill and she could spend the rest of her vacation in front of the small fireplace in her suite with her books and some wine without remorse.

Little did Bella know just how much her decision would affect her life.

The following morning, three days before Christmas Day, Bella ventured to one of the stores in town and bought herself a brand new outfit for skiing. It was a little extravagant with the insulated jacket, ski pants, gloves, hat and boots, but the saleswoman assured Bella that she would be prepared for the weather and stylish, not that Bella cared much about the latter. Once back at the hotel, Leah, the concierge, gave Bella details for the private lesson she had booked earlier in the morning. She was supposed to meet Jake, one of the local instructors, in the gondola building at 12:30pm. Bella had booked a half day session, assuming that was all the time she would need to learn the basics. Sure, it had been a bit expensive, but Bella knew this was probably the only time she would get this chance for a very long time. So, at 12:30 Bella waited anxiously in the gondola building for her instructor.

"Are you Bella Swan?" a young man, no older than 20 asked her, as she looked out the window watching the other skiers who effortlessly moved around the base of the hill. Bella simply nodded. "I'm Jacob Black. I'll be your instructor today, but the first thing I notice is that you have no gear."

"I had to buy the snowsuit this morning, so I think it's obvious I came ill prepared."

"No problem, there's a rental shop on site and we can go get you some skis and boots. Did you want to learn to ski or snowboard?"

"Ski. I think it would be easier if I went that route."

"Have you ever skied before?"

"I almost tried once, several years ago when I was a teenager, but I chickened out and never made it on the snow."

"You don't look old enough to have been a teenager that long ago, Bella" Jake winked creepily at Bella and she tried to hide her anxiety, but the way Jacob was looking at her made it hard to feel comfortable around him. Bella let out a sigh as Jacob's hand pressed against the small of her back and he pointed in the direction of the rental shop.

The moment they walked into the store, Jacob began making suggestions regarding the equipment she needed, rhyming off words like pole and composite shaft, which made Bella giggle like a schoolgirl. Jacob didn't seem to notice her random laughter as he recommended a set of women's ski poles, but Bella turned away briefly and noticed a set of dark green eyes staring at her from across the store. Blushing profusely, Bella looked back at Jacob who was now offering her several choices of ski boots, mentioning things like flexibility and energy transmission that completely confused Bella.

"You're the pro, right? You tell me which boot is the best."

"I would go with this one," Jake said as he held up a pair of white and grey boots that Bella thought looked very futuristic. "They are perfect for beginners and not too difficult to put on."

"Well that was an easy decision then." Bella glanced across the store again, and green eyes was now chatting to a bubbly young blonde who kept dragging her hand down his arm, trying to be seductive. Bella had seen the look before, and even though she wasn't as bold herself, she admired those who could simply go out and get what they wanted.

In the business world, Bella took charge of every aspect of her job; however, the same could not be said for her personal life. Bella hadn't even gone on a date since she split with Mike years earlier. In fact, if Bella was being honest with herself, she hadn't had a real date since before she was married to Mike. Once they began their jobs and had Charlie, life became a little too hectic for something as trivial as a date.

As soon as all of the gear was decided upon and Bella had paid for it, Jake guided her back out to the base of the ski hill where he helped her get everything on. This was the easy part. It was the sliding down the hill thing that Bella couldn't get used to.

Bella spent the next three hours trying to absorb every single thing Jacob taught her, and found herself wishing her assistant, Kate, had been with her to take notes. Bella was able to grasp the basic concepts quickly like her stance, carrying her skis properly and walking with her skis on, but the more involved things like a kick turn that seemed to bring down her morale. Jacob was more than pleasant and detailed as he helped her through each attempt, but Bella found herself getting easily frustrated.

It was on her first attempt down the beginner hill that Bella fell soundly, twisting her ankle and making her cry out in pain. "You didn't fall properly," Jacob chided as he skied up alongside of Bella and stared down at her on the ground, not offering any assistance. "You were supposed position yourself in such a way that it would be easy to get up."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been doing this for years," Bella snapped angrily as Jacob reached his hand up and pulled her up. Bella grimaced as soon as she put any weight on her ankle. "Shit."

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked, as Bella leaned down and began to unclip her ski boots from their bindings.

"Just peachy keen. Thanks for the lesson, but I think this it is for me. I'm sure I can find something else to in Aspen besides skiing for the next week or so." As soon as her boots were disconnected from her skis, Bella gathered up her gear, carrying them correctly as per Jacob's instructions and began to head back to the rental store, limping in pain the entire way. Jacob stayed close behind her as she went, prattling on aimlessly about something Bella didn't pay attention too because she was too focused on the pain in her ankle.

"So, what do you think?" Jacob asked as Bella handed her skis and poles over to the young woman manning the rental desk. She unbuckled the rental boots and was provided hers back, putting them on her feet with a groan of pain.

"What do I think about what?"

"About coming to see my band play tonight? I mean, we're not that great, but we have a good following here in Aspen. I think it would be great if you came." Jacob's eyes were narrowed at Bella and clearly dark with lust, which made Bella a little sick to her stomach. Jacob was young enough to be… Bella shook her head, not wanting that thought to stay in her mind as she turned him down.

"Thanks so much for the offer, and the lesson, Jacob. But I'm going to have to turn you down. I have a feeling I will be soaking this ankle in my bath tub all night."

"Do you want company?"

"God no," Bella blurted out as the sounds of laughter broke out behind them and she turned around to see the guy she had seen in the store earlier, with the bright green eyes. Bella quickly turned away from him, lest he thought she was staring at him, and was greeted with the sad face of Jacob. "I'm sorry Jacob, you've been a great help today, but believe me when I say this, I'm a little too old to be hanging out at bars listening to garage bands play. Thanks though and Merry Christmas."

Bella walked out of the store in pain, leaving behind a very confused Jacob, and quickly caught the shuttle bus back to her hotel. Once in the comfort of her room, Bella stripped off her snow gear and immediately climbed into the bathtub for a long bath to soothe her tired muscles and aching ankle. After a quick call to Charlie to check in with her and see how she liked Florida, Bella called down to order room service and discovered they were extremely busy and it was recommended she head to one of the restaurants for quicker service.

It was with reluctance that Bella went down to the restaurant and sat at the bar, ordering a stiff drink and her dinner. The bartender, a lovely blonde named Rosalie, was very kind to Bella and explained how busy the resort town got during the winter, with all the celebrities and their families coming to town to actually experience snow, which they didn't get in southern California. Rosalie gave Bella a few suggestions on things to do around town and just as she handed Bella her second gin & tonic, the seat beside Bella was taken.

The man smelled really good and in his deep voice ordered a beer as Bella did her best not to seem intrigued. She avoided looking at him, even though she could feel his eyes on her. Rosalie came back over with the man's drink and Bella couldn't help but take a quick glance in his direction, coming face to face with the green eyes that had haunted her all day long.


	2. One Leap

**Thanks to everyone for all the condolences, alerts, favorites etc... on this story. Your kindness and generosity remind me why I am in this fandom. I haven't review replied yet, but I promise I will reply to them all.**

**As stated in chapter 1, this story is written for acinad as part of FGB and dedicated to my mother.**

**As usual, I don't own.**

**Chapter Two – One Leap**

_What if I let myself fall  
What if the stars don't agree  
Would the world stop, or would it spin round without us  
Would it spin around you without me  
Well our heroes have all been traded in  
Can't think of what they used to be  
So we look round and pray for salvation  
While they search for a light out at sea  
So we take, one, leap, for the bottom  
And I pray your hope's not forgotten  
And it's to too much to say  
I need you this way_

_One Leap – Joshua Radin_

"This seat wasn't taken, was it?" he asked in a deep seductive voice as Bella clutched tightly to her drink and simply shook her head, unable to speak. They looked at each other curiously for a few moments before the stranger began to speak. "Not to pry or anything, but didn't I see you earlier in the day?"

"Umm… possibly," Bella lied, not wanting to give away the fact that she had in fact seen him several times during the day, each time finding herself more attracted to him. However, now that she sat beside him and could see his distinct features up close, Bella was surprised at how young he was. He wore a tight fitting long sleeved t-shirt and jeans that clung just as snugly to his lower half. It was casual, yet still appealing, and Bella watched closely he dragged his fingers through his hair, making it stick up every which way and she blinked profusely, realizing this guy couldn't be more than 23 years old, maybe 25 at the most.

"Wait… I saw you earlier today with Jacob Black, right? I never forget a face." He smiled brightly at Bella who was taken aback by his charming façade and handsome crooked smile. He seemed open and genuine, and Bella found that she couldn't help but smile back at him. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen. I work over at Aspen Mountain as a ski instructor."

"Oh… that must be fun. I'm Bella," she replied, caught off guard by Edward's continued conversation.

"It has its perks, I suppose. I am a little curious though… how did your session with Jacob go? You didn't look all that steady out there today."

"How do you know how steady I was?" Bella questioned curiously as Edward smirked and took a sip of his beer as Rosalie watched their interaction out of the corner of her eye as she rang up another bill on her register. She was concerned the moment Bella began speaking with Edward, and it wasn't because Edward had a bad reputation within Aspen, it was quite the opposite. Edward was her cousin and she knew Bella was just in town for the holidays and not staying on a more permanent basis. Her cousin tended to jump into everything he did with both feet, and based on the infectious grin on his face, Rosalie could tell this was no exception.

"Let's just say I found it hard to focus with such a beautiful woman out on the hill; especially one in the hands of an idiot." Edward winked at her as Bella tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her blush.

She was in new territory and feeling somewhat uncomfortable because Bella couldn't understand why Edward, a young and very gorgeous ski instructor, was chatting her up at the bar. It had been eons since Bella had been flirted with, if that was even what Edward was doing with her, and Bella honestly couldn't be sure what was going on.

"Things went well; I just didn't feel all that confident."

"Then he wasn't doing it right." Bella coughed on the sip of drink she had just taken and when she turned to look at Edward, he was smiling from ear to ear. "I meant the skiing. You shouldn't assume the worse or is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Uh no… it's never in the gutter actually," Bella stammered as Edward couldn't help as his smile grew larger. He had seen Bella the moment she got to the mountain earlier in the day and had watched her from afar; frustrated that Jacob had been given the job as her private instructor. Edward would have given his right arm that morning to be the one to assist Bella with her lesson, but he had already been scheduled for a private session that had been cancelled at the last minute.

"That's really a shame." Bella blushed again and Edward took a sip of his beer to try and stay focused on his task. When he saw her walk into the restaurant earlier in the night, Edward gathered his courage and headed in, wanting to just talk to her and determine if she was as smart as she was beautiful. So far, he was not disappointed in what he had found in Bella.

Edward had tried not to pay much attention to her throughout the day, but found it impossible. She had soulful brown eyes that called to him and she carried herself differently than the other women on the hill. Most of them came to Aspen for seasonal jobs, hoping to land themselves a rich husband, but Bella appeared to be completely opposite of those girls. As he stared at her for a beat longer he realized why she was different.

Bella was clearly a few years older than the girls who hung around the mountain. The small lines around her eyes showed her age and her maturity to Edward, though Bella would insistently claim that they really showcased her stress and anxiety. There were bags under her eyes and Edward could tell that she had attempted to cover them with make-up, but they were still visible up close.

She was a beautiful woman, of that Edward was certain, but she didn't hide her emotions very well. Edward saw her bite down on her bottom lip when he first introduced himself to her, and could tell she was a bit shy and unassuming. If he was as good as reading people as he thought he was, then Edward figured that Bella was probably a professional woman, getting away from her hectic life for the holidays because she had no family to spend it with. As he motioned to Rosalie for another drink, he found himself wishing he could find out the real story behind the stunning brunette.

Bella hated the small frown lines around her mouth and pulled at her loose fitting cashmere sweater, trying to hide the extra pounds she had gained since her split with Mike. She had been very fit during their marriage, always running around with Charlie during her downtime and managing some time at the gym at her work on a weekly basis, but since Mike had left and she had to juggle the responsibilities of both parents on a daily basis, Bella didn't find her own fitness a priority anymore. It wasn't that she sat around eating vats of Ben & Jerry's until she was ill, she just couldn't manage the energy at the end of the day to drag her ass to the gym when she had a daughter who needed her attention. It was a small sacrifice to Bella, but one she regretted every now and again. Particularly at that moment as Edward stared at her darkly.

"So uh… are you guys having dinner together?" Rosalie asked a moment later as she approached with Edward's next beer and her eyes flittered between Bella and Edward. Rosalie knew she was being presumptive, but from her perch behind the bar she could tell that both of them were interested in the other, although neither appeared bold enough to say anything.

"I already ordered," Bella replied as her fingers seized the napkin beneath her glass. She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by Edward. Who wouldn't be intrigued by such a striking young man, but he definitely wasn't her type. He was too young, too gorgeous and Bella surmised that he was probably looking for a one-night stand, whereas Bella wasn't looking for anything. She was in Aspen to relax and try to make it through her first Christmas without her daughter.

So far, it wasn't going as planned.

Then again, her life hadn't exactly gone as planned.

"I'm actually not hungry. I ate before I left the mountain, but if you want the company," Edward said casually as Rosalie raised her eyebrows in question at her cousin, who simply motioned her away as Bella noticed their odd exchange. "Rosalie can be a little overprotective, sorry about her."

"Overprotective… of me? Why on earth would she be… oh wait. If she's into women I'll have to let her down easily or something. It's just… wow, I'm flattered but…." Edward couldn't help the laugh that fell from his mouth as Bella glared at him in frustration. She had never been propositioned by a woman before, and now not only did she feel out of place with Edward, she felt embarrassed at the situation that had unfolded with Rosalie.

"She's my cousin, Bella."

"Who… Rosalie?"

"Yeah. She's not hitting on you, I promise. She's practically engaged to her boyfriend, Emmett. She's just looking out for me. She's more like a mama bear than a cousin if I'm being honest with you."

"Why does she need to be overprotective of you? I mean, you're a young twenty something guy who looks like he could clearly handle his own. Does she think the big bad woman is going to come and hurt you?" Bella laughed at the image herself being some sort of succubus to the younger man, and though the image was somewhat appealing, it was far from the truth.

"I'm 22 actually, and yeah, I can handle myself. I've been out on my own long enough to know better than to do something stupid." Bella laughed again, unable to think of Edward as being old enough to know about anything other than skiing and women. Wasn't that what Aspen ski instructors lived for during the busy season anyways?

"Wow 22, huh? Yeah, you've lived life alright." Edward frowned slightly as Bella laughed again, clearly mocking his age. Rosalie came over a moment later with Bella's dinner and slid it in front of her as Edward watched her curiously.

"Are you laughing at me, Bella? Yeah, I may be 22 but my life has been far from normal. How old are you?"

"Didn't you learn never to ask a woman older than you her age?" Bella queried as Edward let out a small laugh of her his own. Yes, he was younger than she was, though he couldn't venture her age based on the short conversation they had shared. He would guess based on her looks that she wasn't any older than 35, but even then it didn't deter him. Bella was beautiful and though she called to his body and his mind, he just wanted to get to know her. She was intriguing.

"Yeah, my mom told me that once. I rarely paid much attention to her."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something? I mean, I feel kind of bad eating my pasta while you sit there." Bella was ignoring Edward's question, not really wanting to get into more personal details about herself. She was enjoying their simple conversation, but discussing her age, Seattle or her daughter Charlie was something that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sure. I already ate. Anyways, I thought I could take a few minutes and pick your brain."

"About what?" Bella questioned as she was about to spoon some penne noodles into her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut down around the fork and watched Edward keenly. He knew that she was deflecting answering his question about her age, but it wasn't important to him. He was curious about her and why she was here in Aspen.

"You."

"I'm not that interesting," Bella replied as she finished her fork full of dinner and reached onto her plate for another.

"I beg to differ," Edward claimed confidently as Bella blushed and took another bite. "I think you are a lot more interesting than you give yourself credit for. For instance… why are you in Aspen three days before Christmas?"

"I had nowhere else to be. No one wanted me."

"There you go again, that can't be true. Surely, you are wanted by someone, Bella." Edward wanted to say that he wanted and desired her, but he knew if he said something at that point, he would scare her away, which was the last thing he wanted. Bella fought back her groan, but Edward noticed her reticence, so he switched gears. "Okay, why did you come to Aspen then? You could have gone anywhere in the world, but here you are."

"I was given a gift by a friend for a trip away. I figured there was no time like the present and all that, and she had already gone to the major expense of getting me a room at the hotel that I decided to splurge and do something just for me. I rarely do anything like that, so I got the bigger suite, bought all the ski gear and then decided to try and ski. I failed miserably... as you saw earlier in the day."

"Like I said, you just had a bad teacher. I'm sure if someone a little more capable took you out onto the hill things would have been drastically different." Edward winked at Bella once more before taking a swig of his beer. Though he wasn't overly confident about his abilities with women, having never truly been in love in his short life, Edward was very certain about his abilities on skis. He wouldn't tell Bella about the X-Games medals or his national championships, because that wasn't who he was anymore, but he wouldn't act like he didn't know his way around a pair of skis either. "What do you say?"

"What do I say about what?" Bella was confused as she dropped her fork on her plate and looked back at Edward, who for the first time all evening, looked a bit anxious.

"I said you needed a better teacher, someone with a little more experience. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to ski?"

"Oh… ohhh," Bella shouted like an idiot, finally catching on to what Edward was asking. If she was being honest, Bella wasn't sure she wanted to get back up onto skis after the disaster that was her session with Jacob. Then she remembered the amount of money she had spent on her gear at the store in town earlier in the day and the practical side of her refused to let the money go to waste. "How much do you charge?"

"No charge." There was no way Edward would charge Bella his outlandish fee for private lessons, especially since the goal was simply to spend more time with her. This was best idea he could come up with in such short time. After all, Edward hadn't really anticipated seeing Bella again after initially setting eyes on her earlier in the day, but when he saw her in the restaurant, he felt like it was fate telling him to talk to her, to find out more about her.

"No. I wouldn't feel right getting lessons from you and not paying for them. It is your job right?"

"So what? I've actually got the next few days booked off, so if you did want _me_ to teach you how to ski safely and properly, we would have to do it off hours." Edward couldn't help but try to convince her, regardless of the fact that he had actually booked the time off to do some work on the business he was trying to build. He knew that realistically he couldn't be a ski instructor for the rest of his life; it just wasn't something his heart was in. He was determined to make his life mean something now that making it big in the Olympics was out of the question. Bella was different, a breath of fresh air in the snowy mountain town, and Edward couldn't stop himself from shelving his plans and wanting to spend time with her.

"I just don't think its right, but thank you for offering."

"I won't take no for an answer, Bella. If you don't learn to ski, what are you going to do while you were in town?"

"I hadn't really thought too much about it. I hadn't really thought about anything since I decided to come on this trip. I've just been going with the flow and seeing what felt right."

"Well, I think you should go with your gut. What does it tell you?"

"It tells me to run like the wind," Bella admitted nervously as she gasped when she felt Edward's hand on her knee, rubbing her soothingly with his strong hand. His touch was electric and unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Just go with the flow, Bella. You only live once and all that shit, right?" Bella nodded softly as Edward broken out his crooked grin again and she couldn't help herself as she agreed to the lesson the next day.

When she went to sleep that night, after spending almost two hours down in the bar with Edward talking casually about anything and everything, Bella felt exhausted, yet excited about what the next would hold for her.

At ten o'clock the next morning, Bella met Edward down at the gondola building, the same spot she had met Jacob for her lesson the day before. Edward assured her that Jacob wasn't on duty today, because she felt nervous about learning from Edward when Jacob had failed the day before. Of course, Edward had checked the schedule as soon as he got to the mountain that morning and found that Seth and Paul, two other instructors were on duty and Jacob wasn't scheduled until after the day after Christmas.

After they rented Bella some skis and boots, using Edward's employee discount, Edward took her out onto the base of the mountain and started out slowly, teaching her the basics to begin with. A lot of it was mundane for Bella, since Jacob had taught her some of it the day before, but she was surprised at how at ease she was with Edward as he explained her to all the little idiosyncrasies that Jacob hadn't mentioned about everything, even things as easy as walking in her skis.

Edward was patient and easy going about everything, which helped Bella relax. With every question she asked, Edward responded with reassurance that made Bella feel safe, and this was all part of his plan. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough with him to be herself. He knew that even though they spoke for hours the night before, she never told him much about herself. He had no idea where she was from, if she was really single, what she did for a living and he had dozens of questions he wanted to ask, but while teaching her to properly side-step he realized it wasn't the right time to ask.

As he looked up from her skis, Edward caught Bella staring at him intently and smiled brightly for a moment before suggesting she was ready to try the bunny hill. "Isn't the bunny hill for kids?" Bella questioned, embarrassed to be seen with young children who could probably out ski her, even though she was 25 years older than they were.

"Get over your misconceptions about the bunny hill, Bella. It's for those who are still learning, no matter what age they are. When I was ten I could ski down black diamond trails with ease, but I was brought up skiing." Bella smiled gently at Edward and nodded her head in understanding as he grasped her glove covered hand and began to pull her along with him. Bella had her poles gripped tightly in her other hand and let him pull her where they needed to go. She trusted him to teach her, and she hadn't trusted anyone outside of her family in a very long time.

Edward explained to Bella the mechanics of the tow rope and Bella followed him up to the top of the small hill, her stomach uneasy once she reached the top and looked down. It was by no means high, but considering it would be her first real time going down a hill, since she didn't consider her failed attempt with Jacob the day before as real. Bella felt anxious until Edward came up beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder as he followed her gaze down the hill.

"I'm here with you all the way, Bella. Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say, you've been skiing since birth."

"I'll take care of you, okay?" Bella nodded again and focused as Edward explained to her again about stopping and slowing down while on her skis. Of course, Bella's initial inclination was just to sit down on her ass, effectively stopping everything, but Edward laughed when she explained this to him.

With a few more gentle instructions, Bella found herself heading down the hill, feeling rather impressed with herself for ignoring her anxiety and moving forward. Sure, she felt embarrassed as she went down slowly and with her skis pointed together, but the reception she got from Edward at the bottom once she had made her first real attempt at skiing was like nothing she had expected. He hugged her. Sure, there were layers of ski jackets between them, but still he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a beat longer than was necessary and that made Bella blush again.

Bella spent an hour navigating the bunny hill before Edward assured her that he felt confident in her abilities and guided her to a beginner trail that he was sure she could handle. Bella was on edge after finally feeling comfortable on the small hill but decided to trust Edward. After all, he hadn't steered her wrong yet.

As they went up on the chair lift, Edward's thigh was right against Bella's and though he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, she was clutching tightly to her poles and the lift, looking nervous as hell. Of course Bella had no reason to be worried. Just like Edward expected, she got down the hill like she had been doing it for years, not hours. Bella was so overjoyed at her growth on the skis in the past twenty four hours, she even insisted on going down the beginner hill a few more times, thinking of how exciting it would be to tell Charlie about her day. Bella missed her daughter something fierce but the distraction provided by skiing and Edward had made a big difference. She no longer felt that empty hole in her heart and wasn't feeling as bored as she had expected.

After their sixth run down the hill, Edward reminded her of the time, explaining how they had missed lunch and Bella hadn't even realized it. Edward helped her take her skis back to the rental area and felt apprehensive as he tried to verbalize what he was thinking. After spending hours with her, Edward wanted nothing more than to invite Bella to dinner that night, but he couldn't get the words out. It wasn't until an awkward silence fell between them and Bella advised him she was going to head back to her hotel that Edward managed to say something.

"I'd like to see you again," he shouted out gracelessly. "What I mean is… do you want to ski together tomorrow?" Well, that wasn't what Edward had meant, but it was what he said.

"Sure, I think I can manage some time to come back to the mountain. At this rate I should probably get my own skis and boots huh?"

"What about tonight?"

"Uh… I don't think night skiing is the best choice for a beginner like me, right?"

"Oh… I didn't mean skiing. I uh… it's just… ?" Edward stammered and tried to fight his tension, but it wasn't working. He had never felt for someone what he felt for Bella, especially so quickly. Sure, Edward had had girlfriends before, but Bella wasn't really the typical girlfriend type. There was just something different about her that made her attractive to him and he was dying to learn more about her.

"Um… what?" Bella was taken aback. She thought Edward had just asked her out on a date, but based on the quickness and rambling nonsense of what she heard, she couldn't be sure. Sure enough, Edward extended the dinner invitation again, this time slower and more pronounced, and Bella couldn't help but smile at his apprehension. It just made him all the more appealing and gorgeous to Bella, and she couldn't refuse him.

When Bella left the mountain that afternoon, she had a smile plastered on her face and couldn't wait to get back to her room. She wanted to call Charlie and tell her all about her accomplishments on the ski hill and then she wanted to call Alice and get her advice because Bella was stepping into completely unchartered territory as the more experienced woman who desperately wanted her ski instructor.


	3. Winter Winds

**As stated in chapter 1, this story is written for acinad as part of FGB, beta'd by MaggieMay14 and dedicated to my mother, Mama CPW. **

**It will be 7 chapters in total, so it will be short, but there will be nightly updates until it is complete.  
**

**As usual, I don't own.**

**Chapter 3 – Winter Winds**

_As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts  
Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms  
Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?  
For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt_

_And my head told my heart  
"Let love grow"  
But my heart told my head  
"This time no  
This time no"_

_Winter Winds – Mumford and Sons_

Edward walked inside the front door of Jimmy's and could sense Bella's apprehension as she clung tightly to her purse in her hands. He had attempted to hold her hand after helping her out of his car, but she pulled her hand away and stayed tight to herself. It was a little confusing, but Edward was really out on his first date with her and he knew she had some sort of history, so he wasn't going to push her.

Edward had picked up Bella at the front door of her hotel just after seven that evening, his older model Jeep not having any trouble navigating the roads covered in newly fallen snow. He was bursting with excitement at the prospect of taking Bella out to dinner and thought that one of the more casual local hangouts would make her relax. Though Edward thought that Bella was probably the kind of woman who was accustomed to going to fancy dinners, where a tie would be required, he couldn't help but want to break her out of her regular routine. She was in Aspen after all, so she had to be looking for adventure.

"I hope this place is alright," Edward questioned as his hand tentatively pressed against Bella's lower back as they approached the hostess station. Bella wordlessly nodded her head as Edward spoke casually to the girl he recognized from the ski slopes. Rebecca was a regular out at the resort, but most of the people in town were. Bella, of course, felt a little small beside the beautiful younger woman who was clearly flirting with Edward.

"Is this your older sister?" Rebecca asked simply, though Bella could sense some malice in her voice, as she escorted them to their table. As they sat down in a small booth, Edward sat beside Bella and draped his arm over her shoulder possessively.

"Not quiet," Edward replied with a sly grin as he looked down at Bella with a confidence he didn't even know he had. Bella couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she watched Rebecca back away angrily at Edward's obvious rejection of her. "She's a royal pain in my ass, but she's always referring me clients. It's like a necessary evil to deal with her."

"Why do you even need referrals, you are a great teacher." Bella didn't want to admit anything, but when she had gotten back to her hotel room earlier in the day, she had searched for Edward online and came across several listings for him on Google, which piqued her interest even more. She was shocked to discover his past as a professional and all about his injury, because he certainly didn't seem injured to her. Bella had closed her laptop even more confused than when she had first met him, but decided to let him reveal himself to her in due time, if he even wanted to at all. After all, it wasn't like they really had that much time to get to know one another.

So, instead of dwelling on the situation, she called Charlie and they talked for over half an hour about Bella's small victories on the ski hill and Charlie excitedly told her mother all about the fun she was having at Disneyworld. When Bella finally finished her call with her daughter, she felt comforted by the fact that she was enjoying herself, but heartbroken that it wasn't with her. She missed Charlie with every fiber of her being, but Edward was proving to be a nice distraction.

"I don't necessarily need the referrals, but it certainly helps right?" Edward grinned, but he noticed that Bella seemed distant as she fingered the edge of her menu. "Is everything alright? We can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No… no, this place is perfectly fine," Bella replied stoically as she shook her head of the thoughts of her daughter and resolved to enjoy herself. Alice had told her this time and time again, to just relax and have fun, and Bella was determined to do it. "So, do you come here a lot?"

"I guess once or twice a week. I'm not much of a cook and they have decent food. I often go to some of the other little hole in the wall joints here in town, avoiding the tourists, but I didn't think it was the best choice for a first date." Edward and Bella both froze at his words, because even though he said it, neither of them had really considered the implications of this being a date, but that was exactly what it was. Bella couldn't even remember the last time she had a date, but she felt so comfortable with Edward, that their evening didn't come with the usual pressure her dates usually did.

Bella fingered her menu nervously as their waitress approached and once again it was someone that Edward was friendly with. Bella ordered a glass of water as Edward scrunched his eye brows together and looked at her quizzically. "You can get whatever you want."

"Well, I'd like water."

"I can afford a glass of wine or a cocktail," Edward replied, feeling a bit out of sorts that all Bella ordered was water. For Bella though it wasn't about the money, it was all about keeping her wits about her. She was already anxious because she was sitting beside a very handsome and much younger man, but to also get drunk was something she couldn't handle.

"No thank you." Edward glanced at her once more with concern before ordering himself a Heineken and sitting back to relax for a moment. Bella kept her face buried in her menu and read each item several times over, unable to look up at Edward. Regardless of what Bella told herself, and how confident she wanted to appear, she couldn't fight her anxiety. Why the hell did Edward ask her out? He was clearly out of her league, much younger and so handsome he could have any woman in Aspen, but here he sat with her. It didn't make any sense to Bella.

"Any idea what you want to have?" Edward didn't even have to look at the menu, already knowing that he was going to have the roasted herbed chicken, since it was his favorite item on the menu.

"Everything looks really good. I'm not quite sure."

"Well... what do you like?"

"A little bit of everything usually. I'm not a big fan of fish since my dad made me eat it all the time when I grew up, but I can handle most things."

"I'm sure you can," Edward said with a smirk as Bella couldn't help but laugh at Edward's innuendo. It broke the ice and they fell into easy conversation for the next few minutes as Edward helped Bella navigate the menu and choose her own dinner of mushroom ravioli.

Once they had ordered, Edward and Bella chatted effortlessly about her time spent in Aspen and if she was enjoying herself. Bella was honest with him and explained that even though it was a rough start for her at first, thanks to his friendship, things were beginning to look up. Edward wanted to be heartbroken at her 'friendship' comment, but based on the smile on Bella's face, he couldn't help but smile in return. He knew that she had a light inside her just dying to come free, as though she had been stifled for years, and Edward wanted to get to know the free spirit hidden inside her.

So Edward determined that if he wanted to hear more about Bella, he had to open up about himself as well, so he did.

As they shared an appetizer platter, Edward decided to bite the bullet. "So, I know you mentioned earlier today that you figured I had been on skis since birth, but it was actually before that." Bella looked at him curiously, extremely confused by his comment, until he continued. "My mother was a professional skier and she got on the hill until she was in her second trimester and then my father made her stop. She was stubborn as hell. Her doctors all told her not to do it and that it could harm me if there was some sort of accident, but she loved to ski... and here I am. So it all worked out, I suppose. As a ski instructor though, I wouldn't recommend it to anyone."

"Your mom just couldn't stop, right?"

"Yeah, she is still overzealous about skiing and hits the hills around Aspen almost as much as I do."

"Your parents live here in town?"

"Not all year, but in the winter, yeah."

"What do they do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My mother used to be an Olympian and competed in downhill at the 1984 Sarajevo games. She also went to Calgary in 1988, not long after having me and medaled there. She said I was her good luck charm." Bella looked at Edward with shock clear on her face. "She stopped skiing professionally after Calgary and started her own company with my dad. They own Cullen Sports, the sporting goods stores that specialize in winter sports like skiing and snowboarding."

"No shit." Bella was surprised to hear that Edward came from such a well to do family. He seemed so down to earth, so it was odd to picture him with his parents in some huge Aspen hideaway. "So you took after your mother and gravitated to skiing?"

"Yeah. I started young and was competing young too."

"You competed?" Bella knew this was true, after all she had Googled him, but she acted completely surprised. She didn't want to appear like a stalker or something. "Did you go to the Olympics too?"

"No... I blew out my knee in the winter of 2008 at a competition at Mont-Tremblant in Quebec, Canada and was out of commission for a while. I wasn't physically able to try out for the Vancouver Olympics, and my doctor only gave me the okay to get back on the skis a few months ago."

"I would never have known you were injured. You look so... natural."

"Twenty something years of skiing will do that to a guy."

"Why don't you act more like..."

"More like what?"

"Maybe I should ask why you seem so normal and down to earth?"

"I'm not going to be something I'm not, Bella. I may have a few X-Games medals and national championships, but none of it is important. It's all just icing on the cake, so to speak. I do something I love every single day and it makes me happy. My mom always instilled me that regardless of money and awards, you should follow your heart and do what you want to do."

Bella couldn't help the little smile that popped up on her face, because her father had said something similar to her when she was going through her divorce with Mike. Bella was certainly content with her life back in Seattle these days, but there was always room for improvement, especially where her love life was concerned. She looked back at Edward and smiled brighter as he pushed his hair back from his face and Bella took in just how gorgeous he was.

"If you could do anything in the world... what would you do?" Bella asked as Edward stroked his chin, and laughed lightly.

"I won't ski forever, that I know, but I always wanted to own my own business. I love to draw and think it would be awesome to design skis or snowboards. I see how much my parents thrive being self employed and how much joy they get from it. I just want to make them proud, you know?"

"I do know, and I'm sure your parents are proud. You're a wonderful guy, what's not to love." Edward blushed and Bella followed suit as she dropped her hand onto the bench seat between their bodies and shivered as she felt his fingers entwine through hers. She looked down and smiled again, realizing how good it was to be wanted and treated as an equal, something Mike never really did. Although in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why... why her?

"I'm sure your parents are just as proud of you, Bella."

"I wouldn't know about my mother, she left when I was five," Bella admitted easily, unsure of why she was able to speak so freely to Edward after knowing him for less than 72 hours. "My father... he's always been my rock and so supportive of my every move. He's the best dad I could have asked for." Edward was unsure of how to respond, caught off guard by Bella's comment about her mother, so an awkward silence fell between them for a moment until their waitress brought their dinner and they reluctantly let go of each other's fingers so that they could eat.

Conversation picked back up after the anxious moment and they peppered each other with relentless questions while they ate. Edward wanted to know everything about Bella that she was willing to share, and vice versa, but when conversation came around to her divorce, she froze.

Bella was very successful in her professional life, but knowing that she had failed at her marriage made her feel weak. Rather than discuss it, because she knew she would inevitably mention Charlie, she steered the conversation back towards Edward and his goals. Though Bella wasn't averse to discussing her daughter, in fact it was usually quiet the opposite and you couldn't get the doting mother to shut up, she just didn't want to mix whatever was happening with Edward with her daughter. Call it over-protective or overbearing, Bella didn't care. Charlie was the most important thing in the world to her and she wasn't about to bring her up with someone who, though she wasn't entirely sure, was probably just going to be a fling and nothing more.

Once their dinner was over, they walked through the snowy streets of Aspen together for a little bit, Edward told Bella little known facts about the town and some of its more colorful inhabitants, like the busker who stood at one of the busiest corners and played his heart out even though Bella could tell he was freezing. She dropped a fifty dollar bill into his guitar case and wished him a Merry Christmas as Edward pulled her back down the street, towards his car.

When they arrived back at her hotel, Edward offered to walk her back up to her suite, but Bella declined politely. As much as the thought of taking him back to her room and fucking him senseless had crossed her mind during their evening, that wasn't who Bella was. She was attracted to him, there was no doubt about it, and even though she was only in town till the New Year, she couldn't find it in her to use him for her own pleasure. Even though she was highly confident they would both be pleased with the outcome.

Edward felt a little disappointed, but when Bella suggested the possibility of skiing together the next day, he brightened considerably. Edward was infinitely more comfortable on his skis than he was making conversation in a restaurant with a beautiful woman. Being in his element would certainly make things easier, he thought to himself. Feeling somewhat buoyed, Edward leaned across the seat and kissed Bella gently on the cheek before she got out of his car and they waved to each other awkwardly prior to Edward reluctantly driving away. Bella stopped in the front foyer of the hotel, covering her cheek with her hand, trying desperately to keep the sensation of Edward kissing her alive.

Skiing the next day was eventful to say the least. Edward had already picked up Bella's rental gear after his morning lesson and with his afternoon free, he was eager to spend it with her. They started out slow, but Edward got her back into the swing of things really quickly and before he knew it, they were heading down one of the smaller hills side by side and Bella was almost a natural. That was until she missed a small bump in the snow and lost her balance, clinging onto to Edward to try and stay upright. Unfortunately she succeeded in pulling both of them down onto the snow.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Bella uttered as she pushed herself up and noticed that she was lying flat across Edward's chest. "I knew everything was going too good to be true."

Bella looked so beautiful to Edward at that moment, with her hovering above him and her face flush from the skiing, as well as the embarrassment, that he couldn't help himself. With his gloved hand, he reached up and grabbed the back of Bella's head which was covered in the cutest knit hat, and pulled her down, kissing her soundly.

Bella squeaked in surprise, but didn't stop him. In fact, she encouraged Edward as she grabbed his ski jacket with her hands and clutched at him tightly, their lips moving effortlessly against each other. Edward's tongue snaked out and licked at her bottom lip and Bella opened her mouth, eagerly wanting to taste him. When their tongues touched, albeit it lightly at first, Bella couldn't help the moan that fell from her lips because she hadn't been kissed like this is in… hell, she couldn't even remember the last time she had been kissed so passionately.

"Oh gross… people humping on the snow," an annoying teen yelled out as he passed the couple, who were still attached at the mouth.

They pulled away from each other, both of them panting breathlessly and wanting so much more, but unable to help their laughter at being interrupted. Edward helped Bella get back up on her skis and then they headed back down the slope slowly, agreeing that it was enough for one day. When they reached the rental desk and Bella handed back her equipment, Edward looked at her with trepidation.

"I know this is kinda last minute and all, but I was wondering if you were interested in coming with me to dinner tonight? It would be with my family, which could be very awkward, but I thought that since it was Christmas Eve and all, you shouldn't be alone."

"Oh… umm…" Bella hesitated immediately simply because it was Christmas Eve and she was scheduled to have a long phone call with Charlie tonight. They had touched base every day, but Bella was missing her more and more, and had made arrangements with Mike earlier in the day to get an hour without interruption to talk to Charlie and hear more about her trip. Thought Bella wanted to say yes to Edward, she couldn't do it. "I can't. I have plans."

"Oh."

"Nothing like… I just have some things I have to do. Plus, I would hate to infringe on your family time. It would definitely feel awkward to go meet your family when…"

"When what?"

"When this clearly isn't going anywhere, Edward. I mean the kiss was nice... like spectacular actually, but we're just friends and I go home just after New Years."

"So?"

"So… that doesn't matter to you?" Bella was surprised by Edward's comment. He seemed so casual about everything, but she chalked it up to his age and lack of experience.

"I never said it didn't matter. I just don't want to dwell on things I can't change, Bella. Yeah, I know you are going home soon, but I enjoy spending time with you and if I could spend the rest of your trip with you, I would."

Edward looked so sincere as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the small alcove just to the left of them. His hands immediately latched onto her hips and Bella sucked in a deep breath, thinking that Edward was about to kiss her again, but he didn't. "You don't seem like the kind of woman who just flies by the seat of her pants and let's life happen to her. You're a planner, you like structure and it's probably gotten you very far in life, but you need to live a little, Bella. Just don't over think everything."

Bella nodded without thought and Edward kissed her cheek softly before reminding her that she had things to do. Bella hugged him tightly and thanked him for the afternoon of skiing before she left to catch her shuttle back to the hotel.

Once she walked into her suite, she pulled off all of her gear and ordered dinner to be delivered to her room as she organized some clothes she wanted to send out to be washed. When six o'clock rolled around, Bella was on her phone and she immediately changed from being lonely about being away from Edward, to being completely focused on her conversation with Charlie.

Her daughter was very excited about the things she had seen and done at Disneyworld, but she could also tell she was anxious about her step mother, Jessica. Charlie was never one to stir the pot, but when she mentioned to Bella how Jessica was rarely with her or Mike, Bella grew disgusted. Why the hell would Jessica even insist on the Florida vacation if she wasn't going to spend time with her husband or step daughter? Bella resigned herself to discuss it with Mike next time they talked, and instead she got Charlie talking about happier topics, like the weekend they were going to spend with Grandpa Charles back in Forks when they returned from their holidays.

As it neared seven, Bella knew it was almost ten for Charlie, so she wished her daughter a Merry Christmas and a goodnight before they parted. Once she had hung up her phone, Bella immediately burst into tears, realizing it was her first Christmas without her daughter since she was born, and Bella didn't like it at all.

To take her mind off of everything, Bella grabbed the bottle of wine she had ordered with her dinner and a nearby wine glass and made her way into her bathroom. With light Christmas music playing from the main room, Bella soaked in the luxurious tub while indulging her in favorite merlot, all the while unable to think of anything but Edward.

As the final strains of 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' sounded, Bella stepped from the tub and toweled dry before she wrapped herself in the hotel bathrobe and made her way back into the living room. She poured herself another glass of wine and sat on her couch, her mind moving a mile a minute thinking only about the green eyed boy she had met.

What the hell was she doing was Bella's first thought. Edward was so much younger than her, despite his maturity, and if she brought him home Mike would immediately sue for full custody of Charlie. This was something Bella couldn't handle, but the other thing she couldn't fathom was why she even thought about taking Edward home to begin with. This was only supposed to be a fling, something Alice could be proud, and Bella would look back on with fond memories. However, the more she thought of Edward, she found herself considering the possibility of more. Could there be more? Did she even want it?

Three solid raps on her suite door pulled Bella from her thoughts and she groaned in frustration as she strode towards the door, assuming that it was the laundry service arriving to pick up her clothing. However, what she found behind the door was not what she expected.

"Edward. What are you doing… ?"

He was silent as he clutched the open door frame and took Bella in. She looked beautiful with her hair down around her shoulders and a bathrobe wrapped tightly around her slender waist. Without a second thought, Edward stretched his hand out and threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her against him as his lips pressed roughly against hers.

All night Edward had been a mess at his parents' house, everyone chatting amiably as he thought of only Bella. He wondered what had kept her away, and if he had been too eager to invite her to join him for a family dinner. He knew it was a long shot that she would be interested in joining his family, but he didn't want her to be alone for Christmas.

It was this thought that continued in his mind throughout the night and led him to drive to her hotel and bribe the girl at the desk with a little flirting and a free ski lesson if she gave him the room number to Bella's suite. Even as he knocked on the door on the door, his heart was beating in his chest and Edward knew exactly what he wanted to say when he saw Bella.

"I can't stay away from you."


	4. Honey and the Moon

**This story is written for acinad as part of FGB, beta'd by MaggieMay14 and dedicated to my mother, Mama CPW. **

**As usual, I don't own.**

**Chapter 3 – Honey and the Moon  
**

_Don't know why I'm still afraid  
If you weren't real I would make you up  
now  
I wish that I could follow through  
I know that your love is true  
and deep  
as the sea  
but right now  
everything you want is wrong,  
and right now  
all your dreams are waking up,  
and right now  
I wish I could follow you  
to the shores  
of freedom,  
where no one lives._

_Honey and the Moon – Joseph Arthur_

"I can't stay away from you."

Bella gasped softly as the words rang in her mind over and over again. She was shocked into silence, unable to voice what she truly wanted to say, which was that she was glad he was there and she had been thinking about him all night, against her better judgment.

Without a word, Bella stood aside and allowed Edward into her suite, but the moment she heard the soft click of the door closing, Edward was directly in front of her, threading his fingers through her hair as he brought his lips down onto hers roughly.

Bella didn't fight it; she simply wanted Edward too much to push him away, so she did exactly what she wanted to and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion she could muster. Edward pressed her body against the back of the door as his hands moved to wrap around her waist and hold her against him as he tried to get closer to her. He wanted to consume her; just like she had consumed his thoughts from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

When they finally pulled away, both of them breathless, Bella immediately began to feel self conscious as she remembered what she was wearing. She tightened the belt of her bathrobe and smoothed down the front of it, not wanting to give Edward an eye full. Well, she wanted to give him more than an eye full, but Bella was hesitant. However, based on the look in his eyes, which was dark and predatory, Bella knew he wanted what she was hesitant to give him.

"This," she began to say quietly as she motioned between them and Edward grasped her hands and began kissing her fingertips individually. "This can't be what you want it to be, Edward. In a few days I have to go home." Edward quickly silenced her with a kiss as he pulled her against his body and then walked them backwards towards the couch in the middle of the room.

"I don't care, Bella," Edward stated genuinely as his lips kissed the length of her neck and he began to push away the collar of her bathrobe. Bella clutched at it, unwilling to let him gain access to her as she froze. Edward pulled back, sensing her anxiety, and watched as Bella sat down with a thud on the sofa. Edward, taking his cue from Bella, held her hands softly in his as he knelt down in front of her. "It's not that I don't care about you, please don't get me wrong. I'd just rather have one night or one day with you, than none at all."

"But..." Bella began to choke out as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Bella couldn't help but realize that Edward's admittance was probably the sweetest thing she had ever heard, even throughout her marriage to Mike. Then again, it wasn't hard to outdo Mike in the romance department.

"No buts. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out," Edward expressed seriously as he lifted the pad of his thumb to her face and brushed away some stray tears. "I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't at least try, but I do understand if you aren't willing."

Bella couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat as she tried to rationalize with herself and make sense of all the reasons she shouldn't be with Edward. Other than the age difference, which Bella thought she could overlook based on his maturity, and the fact that this would really only be a fling for her and had no long term potential, Bella really didn't want to turn him down. She would be lying to herself if she said he wasn't attractive, and that kiss he gave her against her door, well... it was better than she expected and she couldn't explain it. It was like she had never truly been kissed until she felt Edward's lips against hers. The electricity between them was so palpable that Bella couldn't help the smile that formed in memory of it just moments before.

However, as she was still contemplating everything, Edward began to get up from his spot before her. Edward took her silence as rejection and rather than be dealt another blow to his already fragile ego, Edward decided to just leave. He didn't want to hurt Bella or do anything that would make her run away, and he couldn't help but think he had done just that.

"Listen, I just had to try... but I can take a hint. So, Merry Christmas, Bella." As he turned to leave, he was shocked to find her hand grasp his forearm tightly. Perhaps there was hope after all, he mused for a moment.

"Don't go," she whispered quietly, almost too quietly, but Edward was certain she had spoken. He heard a soft rustling behind him and when he turned around, it was Edward's turn to be shocked into silence as the noise had been Bella dropping her bathrobe and she now stood before him completely naked.

Edward couldn't help himself as he licked his lips while running his eyes up her beautiful body. Between her creamy pale skin, luscious curves and beautiful breasts, Edward wasn't sure where to start first, and he also couldn't fathom why Bella was suddenly nervous about her body. She was gorgeous and most of all, real.

Pushing his coat off his shoulders, Edward turned completely and moved towards her with desire in his eyes. He slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him in the eye, the anxiety still there. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said simply as his lips crashed against hers and they both wrapped their arms around each other, desperate to touch the other.

Bella fumbled initially in removing Edward's button down shirt, but he was just as eager to feel his skin against hers, and finally yanked it off and threw it across the room without a second thought. Bella grabbed at Edward's belt and quickly pulled it loose of his pants before she began to stumble through undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.

"Relax, baby. We have all night," Edward reassured her as Bella tried to fight her nervousness. It had been a very long time since she had sex, and both the anticipation and anxiety were killing her. When Edward finally stood before her in just his black boxer briefs Bella couldn't help herself, she had to touch him.

"Ungh," he moaned loudly as Bella palmed his hard cock through the soft fabric. She wanted to say something, but the sheer size of his dick surprised her. He was much more endowed than she thought he would be, and now it was Bella's turn to lick her lips in arousal.

"You don't have to stop you know," Edward advised as he leaned in and began placing light kisses all over Bella's chest. His hands were grasping her breasts, tweaking her nipples and he was taking his time worshipping her supple skin, just in case this was the only time he could be with her.

Bella did just as Edward wanted, and continued to stroke his length through the fabric, listening with rapt attention as his moans grew louder. "Thank god you turned on the fireplace," he groaned just as Bella grew bolder and was about to move her hand inside of his shorts through the waistband.

However, Edward pulled her hand away from his cock, before he surprised her by swooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the floor in front of the fireplace, kissing her neck the entire time. Just as he laid her exquisite body down on the plush carpeting, Edward grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it on the ground in front of him to cradle Bella's head. "So fucking beautiful," he sighed before his hands spread her legs out wide and he positioned himself between them, leaning in to kiss her mouth reverently.

Edward didn't want to move too fast for fear of scaring her, but he knew from her apprehension that it had been a while since she had been made love to. Hell, she may never have been worshipped the way Edward thought she deserved to be, and he thought it was his job to show her what she would be missing if she didn't want more with him, because yes, Edward already knew he wanted more.

"I promise, I will make you feel so good, baby," he purred into her ear as he kissed the shell of her ear gently before proceeding to kiss down her chest again, focusing his attention this time on her hard nipples. He licked around her areola slowly, listening as Bella's breathing became labored the more she grew aroused and as he felt her fingers thread up through his hair, he sucked her nipple into his mouth and began to nibble it between his teeth. Then he switched to her other breast and felt buoyed by her commentary on his skills.

"Oh fuck... more," she panted over and over again until Edward couldn't take it anymore and he needed to touch her; to feel how wet she was. Nothing could prepare either of them for the feeling of Edward's fingers between her wet lips and against her clit for the first time.

"Baby, you are soaked," Edward exclaimed, his cock feeling harder than ever as he adjusted himself discreetly before he ran his finger up and down slowly through her pussy again. When his index finger pressed against her clit, Bella couldn't believe her good fortune.

"Oh Jesus fuck Edward... more... more," she shouted rather loudly and Edward pressed forward with his hands as his mouth found hers once more, kissing her as passionately as he could as he stroked her hard clit., as they pulled away from each other. "Oh god… Edward."

When Edward moved back from her body for a moment, intent on pleasing her with his mouth, he was shocked at just how beautiful Bella looked with her cheeks flush from arousal and her legs wide open for him. He already knew she was gorgeous and one look at her on the slopes with her cheeks pink from skiing made him harder than a rock, but now she was the most stunning creature on the planet to him.

Edward was falling hard.

And it was because of this that he had no hesitance laying before her and loving her with his lips and tongue, lapping at her wet pussy repeatedly as he eased two fingers inside her and made her come as hard as he could. Her pants, moans and groans of release almost made Edward come without even touching himself; she was that vocal about her enjoyment. In fact, Bella didn't even flinch when she pulled Edward in for a post orgasm kiss and tasted herself all over his lips.

Of course, there was something Bella was a little more eager to taste and when Edward leaned back on his knees, Bella was quick to yank his boxer briefs down and release his cock, which she immediately began stroking. Edward growled loudly as Bella pushed him onto his back and immediately kneeled beside him and sucked his hardness into her mouth, running her tongue along the smooth surface of his erection. Edward was surprised by Bella's boldness, but not more than Bella was. She was in charge of things when it came to her career, but rarely in the bedroom. However, with Edward, she couldn't help herself. She wanted him so badly she could almost taste it. In fact, at that thought Bella giggled a little because she really _was_ tasting it.

"Oh fuck, Bella," Edward moaned as his hands found her hair and he fought back the urge to guide her mouth further down on his length. Of course Bella needed no encouragement, as she proceeded to ease him deeper inside her mouth and Edward closed his eyes briefly, seeing stars as she increased the suction on his shaft and he struggled to not to come quickly.

When Edward opened his eyes, he looked down at Bella and couldn't help himself as he watched her lips around his length; it was just too much. However, Edward didn't want to go out like that… he wanted to be inside her.

He attempted to tug on her ear, which caught Bella off guard, and she released her hold on him as he grasped her forearms and pulled her up to him, kissing her hard as his hands swept into her hair. Within mere seconds, Edward was wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and rolling her onto her back as he hovered above her. He still couldn't believe his good fortune and considered pinching himself to see if it was real, but he was pulled from his thoughts by Bella who was kissing the underside of his chin softly.

"You probably aren't surprised to hear I have no protection, especially since this was the last thing I expected during my trip," Bella explained quietly as her mouth moved down to kiss the base of Edward's neck, causing goose bumps to break out across his skin. Edward reluctantly pulled away from her and fumbled for his pants, knowing he had at least one condom in his wallet. When he pulled it out successfully, Bella had a look of excitement on her face. "Were you ever a boy scout?"

"Not quite. I never had the time. I was always on the hill and I just... "

"You just what?" Bella questioned as she leaned back onto the pillows and looked at Edward with a grin.

"I just put it in there two days ago."

"Only one? That's a shame." Bella laughed and then reached up to steal the condom from Edward as he reached back into his wallet and pulled out a second one. "Oh... there's two. Whatever will we do with these?"

"I have an idea, but I will gladly find more if we need them," Edward said playfully as he tickled Bella's side with one hand.

"You think you are going to find a Walgreen's open this late on Christmas Eve?" Bella asked with a laugh as Edward kissed her soundly.

"I'll run home buck naked through the snow if I have to." And with that declaration Edward ripped open condom with his hands as he watched Bella beneath him, both of them eagerly anticipating what was destined to happen. In fact, as Bella watched Edward intently, she realized she hadn't been this excited about anything in a long time.

The moment Edward was sheathed, he kneeled down before Bella and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her feverishly with one hand resting on her lower back and the other on her head, keeping her as close to him as possible. When their kisses and passion reached an all time high, Edward held Bella tightly as he lifted her up, his hand now clutching her ass, as he lowered her onto his cock and they both moaned out in ecstasy.

Bella gripped Edward's strong shoulders as he lifted her body up and down on his length, the feeling of which was indescribable to Bella. It had been so long... too long, since she had any sort of intimate relationship with anyone other than herself, and Edward was just... wonderful.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he said genuinely as Bella tried to hide her blush with her long hair. "You feel so much better than I ever... fuck, better than anything."

"Oh... Oh… god, Edward," Bella forced out, as her hands moved up from his shoulders and into his hair, her breasts pressed against his face. She tugged gently as Edward leaned her backwards slightly, her back arching as he continued to thrust his thick cock inside her depths. It was pure fucking heaven for both of them and neither wanted to stop.

Instead, Edward took the time to lick and suck at the skin of Bella's neck, tasting a hint of almond from her bath earlier in the evening. He pressed as deep as he could inside of her, and when he worried about losing his grip, he held her tight against him and lowered her onto the floor again. The fire roared beside them and Edward kissed every inch of Bella's skin that he could, the light of the fire dancing off her skin and making her look even more stunning.

As Edward laid his body above Bella's, loving her as thoroughly as he could, she let her inhibitions down and was enthralled by his touch. Everything about him called to her and Bella couldn't explain why, but she wasn't about to ask questions either. "Oh sweet Jesus," Bella cried out as Edward found her clit and pressed against it with his thumb as he remained buried inside of her. Her entire body clenched and she couldn't help the wanton moans that fell from her lips as he continued to torment her body.

It was mere seconds later with one hand gripping her breast, the other on her clit, and his cock pounding furiously into her, that Bella exploded in release, calling out his name over and over again without remorse. She heard Edward whisper something quietly before he found his own ecstasy, groaning loudly as he came inside her.

Edward rested his head against her chest as he struggled to maintain his breath, because in all the times he had sex, it had never been anything as remotely satisfying as it had been with Bella.

"You okay there?" Bella questioned, as her hand stroked down the smooth planes of his back and Edward propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her in awe.

"Never better, actually. That was just..."

"Perfect?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

An annoying ring sounded through Bella's suite and she turned in the tangle of sheets and searched for her phone on the nightstand, finding it empty. However, the one thing she expected to be empty wasn't. Edward was still in her bed.

The phone in the distance stopped ringing as Bella smiled to herself and then glanced at the clock, shocked to see that it was already eleven in the morning. Where had her day gone? She looked once more at Edward and remembered that she hadn't exactly gone to bed early the night before. In fact, she had gone to bed early this morning and every ache of her body proved that it was worth it. Edward had totally been worth it.

Bella tentatively reached her hand towards Edward and was about to smooth some hair from his face when her phone began to ring again and she slipped out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake him. Bella found her phone on the coffee table in the living room and grabbed it, along with her bathrobe, which she wrapped around herself. She began to smile when she saw it was Charlie calling her and she dashed into the bathroom for some privacy.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," Bella gushed happily as she sat on the edge of the oversized bathtub and felt a sense of loneliness being without her daughter on Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. Did Santa bring you everything you wanted?" Charlie asked with a laugh, since they both knew she hadn't believed in Santa since she was six, thanks in part to a slip up by Mike. However, as Bella pushed thoughts of her ex-husband aside, she thought of Edward lying naked in her bedroom on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, baby girl, Momma got everything she wanted."

"Dad got me a laptop," Charlie announced as Bella choked slightly, taken back by her daughter's comment. It had surprised Bella that Mike had gotten Charlie something so expensive, but she knew this was Jessica's influence over her ex-husband. She always had grand ideas and extravagant tastes, so Bella was expecting Charlie to get some massive gift, but she thought it was the trip to Disney, not a laptop that Charlie was too young to appreciate fully. "It's purple, my favorite color and it's a Mac. Dad said I need to be careful with it, but I'm not too worried. I don't break my good stuff, right?"

"Right," Bella agreed with her easily, knowing full well how careful Charlie was with her belongings, as she then listened while Charlie then began to ramble on about waking up early to open gifts so that they could see the Christmas Parade as it went through Disneyworld.

"I bet if you watch it on TV you can see me, Mom."

"Oh honey, it's after eleven here, I don't think it's still on TV."

"That's okay; Daddy said he TIVO'd it back home, so maybe we can watch it when we get home."

"Maybe."

"Okay, I gotta go, Mom. Dad wants to go to the beach this afternoon. I think I'm going to bring a book with me."

"Okay Charlie, you have a great time okay?"

"Okay."

"I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that final statement Bella listened for a moment as her daughter hung up the phone and then she did the same, although it had been far more reluctant on her part. Bella spent a few moments in the bathroom, trying to compose herself, but it was all for naught. Being apart from Charlie was harder than Bella could have anticipated. She couldn't fight back the tears, so she spent a few more minutes in the bathroom trying to clean up and make it look like she was fine after she cried. The last thing she wanted to do was alarm Edward, but when she walked out the door, he was standing there with a dour expression on his face.

"I thought you were single? I mean... it's not like me to seduce a taken woman, and I really thought I had you pegged differently." Bella was taken aback and opened her mouth in shock as Edward stood still, looking at her with anger in his eyes.

Unsure of what to say to him because she was so surprised, Bella just stuttered and tried to calm down a bit to allow her brain to process what had just happened. Of course, the more she thought about it, the angrier she grew, and she couldn't help the tears that began to form.

"Why were you listening to my call?" Bella snapped as she pushed past Edward and tightened the belt on her bathrobe, wanting to shield both her body and her soul from his accusations. The first tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her robe.

"I wasn't listening on purpose," Edward said lamely as he remained in place, but his eyes watched Bella as she sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest, making sure all of her nude body beneath the robe was hidden from his view. "I woke up and you weren't there, so I immediately got concerned. Then I realized I had to use the washroom, but as I got closer, I could hear you talking. I just..."

"You just what? You just thought it was okay to eavesdrop on my private conversation cause we fucked last night?" Bella clenched her teeth as she said the words. She knew she was being hurtful, but she also didn't really consider what she had done with Edward the night before as _just_ fucking. There was so much more involved, and though Bella knew it might come back to bite her in the ass, she couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

"I just thought that this was something special," Edward said motioning between the two of them before he hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry I listened. I'm going to go..." Edward's words showed a hesitance, but he wasted no time in gathering his clothes from the living room floor and heading into the bathroom to gain some composure. Edward dressed in a hurry and used the facilities, and when he opened the door after gathering up what little courage he had left, he was surprised to find Bella standing there waiting for him.

"I'm very single. I didn't lie to you. I was talking to my best friend on the phone and I missed her."

"I shouldn't have assumed... "

"No, you should have assumed anything. Just because I told someone I loved them over the phone didn't mean I wasn't single. If I was taken, do you really think I would be in Aspen by myself over Christmas?" Edward contemplated her remark for a moment before he shook his head in remorse. She was right – what would she be doing here if she was married or had a boyfriend? "I'm sorry you woke up and I wasn't there. I'm also sorry you misconstrued my phone call, but I don't want you to leave. I was going to order up some breakfast and wanted you to share it with me. Do you have plans?"

"No… no plans."

"Good, then you'll stay?"

"I'll stay."

Edward couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, because if there was one thing he wanted, it was more time with Bella. He couldn't explain it completely, but he knew after the night before his feelings were changing for her very quickly and he didn't care.

His friends and family would call him crazy for feeling the way he did about someone he had only known for a few days, but it was out of his control. It was like it was meant to be. Bella was meant to come to Aspen and find Edward, and he was meant to be with her always. He just needed to figure out how to do that.

They spent the rest of the morning curled up on her couch sharing the pancakes and fresh fruit they had ordered. Edward didn't push to ask Bella who she had been talking to on the phone though he was curious. She claimed it was just a friend, but Edward couldn't help the nagging feeling that it had been someone else. However, he had no reason not to trust her, so he decided not to stress about it. After all, he would take whatever part of her she was willing to share.


	5. You Got What I Need

**This story is written for acinad as part of FGB, beta'd by MaggieMay14 and dedicated to my mother, Mama CPW. **

**As usual, I don't own.**

**Chapter 5 – You Got What I Need**

_When I see you it's a beautiful world  
But when you're gone, I want you in my arms  
I'm telling you the last time  
Baby you, you got what I need  
Baby you, you got my sunshine_

_Got What I Need – Joshua Radin_

On Christmas morning shortly after they had enjoyed their breakfast together, Edward fielded several calls from his family wanting to know where he had gone the night before and if he would be joining them for dinner later in the evening. Edward looked over at Bella, who was picking out clothes from her dresser to wear for the day and immediately turned down all requests for his time. He wanted to spend as much of her vacation with her, not with his family, who he would see the moment she left anyways.

His mother, though very suspicious of her son who was generally very involved in family holidays, didn't push. She knew something was going on with Edward, but based on the tone of his voice, he was excited, not distraught, so she wished him a Merry Christmas and reminded him not to be a stranger before she hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Esme Cullen could feel in her bones that something good was happening with her son and she couldn't have been happier for him.

"So, what were we doing today?" Bella questioned as she yanked a beige cable knit sweater from her bag and looked at it briefly before tossing it aside.

"We're going to be outside, so dress warmly." Edward couldn't help but laugh as Bella grabbed the sweater back from her bed and pulled it on over her tight white t-shirt. She turned with her hand raised as Edward assessed her with a grin. The jeans she wore fit her like a glove and the black boots she had chosen really emphasized her legs, but Edward couldn't stop staring at her breasts. Now that he knew them intimately, he was tempted to not let her out of the room, but he simply smiled brightly at her before stating, "Perfect."

"You're bias."

"Only a little bit. Now come on, the days a wasting." Edward jumped up from the couch and grabbed Bella's hand in his tightly. She reached for her coat and cell phone as they dashed out of the room. When they reached the elevator, Edward playfully pushed Bella against the wall and began kissing her neck softly, sucking on the tender skin as Bella moaned rather loudly, unable to hold back how wonderful Edward made her feel.

Of course they both felt very perverted when an older couple got on the elevator at the next floor and Edward was caught with his hand on Bella's breast and she was encouraging him. The couple that had joined them simply looked away, but when the man turned back to look, his wife elbowed him in the side and Bella and Edward stifled their laughter. When they finally exited the elevator, Edward pulled her into a darkened corner and they laughed heartily over their elevator fiasco before he kissed her soundly once more.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Where's the fun in that, Bella? Live a little."

"I've lived a lot in the past thirty something years," she remarked, her voice disguising the words 'thirty something' as best as she could. Edward didn't care about her age, so he ignored the comment and entwined his gloved hand in hers as he led her out to the back of her hotel.

"Well, I promise this will be fun, alright?" Bella simply nodded in acquiescence and when Edward stopped in front of the skating rink the hotel erected during the winters, Bella couldn't help but smile.

"We're going ice skating?"

"Yeah, I mean... if you don't know how to skate I can teach you. I just figured... I wanted to do something different."

"This is very different. No one has ever taken me skating on a date."

Edward coughed lightly as he walked behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their jackets crinkled together softly as he kissed just behind her ear. "I love when you call this a date, just so you know." Bella shivered, not from the cold, but from the seductive tone in his voice and when she turned around within his grasp, she couldn't help kissing him hard on the lips, their mouths moving seamlessly together.

The sound of children giggling nearby pulled the couple from their thoughts, and Bella was immediately drawn to the young girl with long dark hair, not unlike her own. She immediately thought of her daughter, and wondered what Charlie would think of ice skating on Christmas Day? It was because of Charlie that she learned to skate in the first place, having a precocious daughter who wanted to know and try everything at least once. Bella knew that Charlie would love it, just like Bella did. "Everything okay?" Edward questioned as Bella just nodded and grinned.

"Perfect. Let's go skate."

For the next hour, Bella and Edward skated around the small ice rink, happily talking about anything and everything that came to mind. He briefly let her know about his mother's call in the morning, and though Bella had been curious at the time, she didn't want to intrude. Neither of them were surprised at how well the other could skate, but they held hands virtually the entire time they were on the ice in their rental skates. Bella was a little tentative on her blades at first, but quickly found her footing and was skating circles around some of the other hotel guests.

When Edward noticed the pink of Bella's cheeks just after three in the afternoon, he immediately thought of her the night before, underneath him and flushed from exhaustion. His cock reacted immediately and rather than skate beside her, Edward suddenly grasped her hips and was skating behind her, trying to hide his arousal.

"You're not going to molest me on the ice are you?" Bella asked with a loud laugh and Edward couldn't help but grind his erection into her ass, causing her to gasp.

"I think I can wait until I get you back to my place to do that, you know?"

"Your place?" Bella added as Edward held her tightly against him and continued to move. He pulled her earlobe between his lips as she moaned wantonly, ignoring the people around her.

"Yes, my place. I wanted to make dinner for you tonight."

"I thought you couldn't cook?" Bella yelped out as Edward bit down on her lobe.

"I'm a man of many talents, Bella. I will admit I'm not a very good cook, but there are a few things I make rather easily." Bella couldn't help but blush again as she recalled their night before and how easily certain things came to Edward, like herself. Without another word, Edward took her hand in his, now that his arousal had subsided a little bit, and escorted her off the ice. "Why don't we go relax for a little bit, alright?"

"Let's go," Bella replied simply as they removed their skates and Edward took them back to the rental desk. As they walked back through the hotel to get to the valet, Bella felt the urge to run back upstairs and get something. Edward quirked his eye brow at her, but she promised she would meet him out front in a few moments, as she pretended to dash back to her room. Instead, Bella actually dashed into the small woman's shop in the hotel and grabbed the first sexy piece of lingerie she could find. It was a simple see through black lace bra and panty set, with little satin bows on the sides of the thong, but Bella was certain Edward would appreciate it, just as much as she would appreciate the look on his face.

Once she paid for her purchase, she shoved them in the inside pocket of her jacket and dashed outside, finding Edward looking like sex personified as he leaned up against his car. "Sorry I took so long," she breathed out as he kissed her lightly on the nose.

"I would have waited forever for you," he said simply as he helped her into the car and Bella couldn't help the surge in her heart. She knew she was getting in way over her head, but the way she felt counteracted her brain which was telling her to tread lightly. Bella turned to her side, surprised that Edward hadn't yet gotten in the car, but what surprised her most of all, was the raised voices she heard.

Without a second thought, Bella climbed out of the car and came face to face with Edward and Jacob who were arguing loudly... about Bella no less.

"You have got to be kidding me, Black. She isn't some kind of trophy to be won, you fucking idiot." Edward was fuming mad and Jacob looked equally pissed off, if not more, and Bella couldn't understand why.

"Then you'll give her back. It's not like all the women on the mountain aren't already in love with you, Edward. You had to go and pick the one I liked." Bella's eyes grew large at Jacob's declaration and she couldn't help the small fit of laughter that bubbled up from inside her. Edward noticed her standing beside the passenger side door and went over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder tightly.

"Why don't you ask Bella who she is interested in?" Edward gloated smugly.

Jacob grew silent and Bella felt bad for the guy, who clearly didn't take her refusal of watching his band play as a rejection. Bella would have been blind to have not seen that Jacob was interested, but at the time, Bella didn't care for the prospect of a winter fling. However, with Edward she was all for it and was full steam ahead.

"Jacob, like I told you a few days ago, it was really sweet that you invited me to see your band play..."

"Oh my god, how cliché, Jacob," Edward laughed as Jacob grew even angrier. I held my hand up against Edward's chest to get him to stop, and he did, although I could see it was frustrating him.

"Like I was saying, it was really sweet, but I just wasn't interested. I had a fun time with you on the hill when you tried to teach me how to ski, but please don't mistake my friendliness for romantic intentions, because I have none towards you."

"Did Cullen dazzle you with his sweet words that were no doubt full of lies?" Jacob spat irately. Bella wanted to scold him like she would Charlie when she was out of line, because Jacob was being a child, but she withheld the urge and turned towards Edward with a smile plastered on her face.

"I think it's time you take me your place, Edward," she cooed seductively. "I have something I want to show you." Edward eagerly helped Bella back into the car, but a few more words of spite and distrust were exchanged between Edward and Jacob before he got into the car with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about him."

"Not your fault the guy can't take no for an answer."

"Yeah well, we have a history and he's a douche, so I expect it. I just feel bad we ran into him today."

"What the hell was he doing here, anyways?"

"According to him he was coming to see you." Bella opened her mouth in disbelief and then closed it again as Edward drove them away from the hotel. She couldn't believe that Jacob actually thought she was interested in him, especially considering the way they had left things off.

"That kid is really persistent huh?"

"Kid? He's only a year younger than I am Bella. Do you view me as a kid?" Bella bit on her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond to Edward's comment, but when they pulled to a stop, he reached over and pulled her lip free with the pad of his thumb. "I was kidding, Bella. Does our age difference really bother you that much?"

"I don't think of you as 22 when I'm with you. I just think of you as Edward. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect," Edward replied with a grin as he took Bella's hand in his and drove them towards his condo, which was a few blocks south of the base of the mountain. Edward tried to act casual when they pulled up to the small three story building, excitedly pulling Bella inside, but when they got to the elevator, he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"You're so beautiful," Edward easily admitted as he kissed her chin and unzipped her coat, his hands eagerly grasping her breasts through her sweater.

"So are you," Bella panted as Edward pulled back and looked at her with his eyes quirked.

"You think I am beautiful?"

"Inside and out," Bella admitted briefly before Edward's lips were crushed against hers roughly. The elevator dinged to signal their floor and Edward fought back the urge to throw Bella over his shoulder and drag her to his cave. Instead, he entwined his fingers with hers and walked as casually as he could, considering his massive erection, towards his condo. When he opened the door, Bella walked inside and grew silent as she took everything all in.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's nothing like I expected of you, but exactly like I thought... does that sound odd?"

"Very."

Edward took Bella's coat and watched with curiosity as she moved around his open concept condo, her fingers running along the granite counter top, to the thick wooden mantle and finally to look out his picture windows at the views of the mountain and Aspen. "It's beautiful."

"Like me?" Edward laughed as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer before offering Bella one. She rolled her eyes at his comment and politely declined the drink before she continued to examine everything, from the awards on his bookshelves flanking his fireplace, to the pictures on his mantel of his family and friends.

"This just... it seems like so much for a guy of 22, you know? I didn't even own my own place till I was married. I just... can't believe you are 22."

"Do you want to see my driver's license?"

"No, I believe you. You are just wiser beyond your years. It's amazing to see you with someone like Jacob for example, who in age is only a year younger, but he acts 10 years younger."

"Well, I already told you Jacob is a douche, so let's not talk about it. Plus, age is just a number. In my opinion, as long as we enjoy each other's company and are having fun, who gives a shit?" Bella nodded eagerly as Edward came towards her and cupped her cheek before pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Now, didn't you say you had something to show me?"

"Didn't you promise to cook for me?" Bella countered as Edward smirked and kissed her once more.

"You drive a hard bargain," he replied happily before heading towards the kitchen to assess what he could cook based on what was in his fridge. Edward hadn't really planned anything out when he invited Bella to dinner; he just wanted her on his ground as he tried to learn more about her. "Feel free to continue to look around. The bedroom and bathroom are just down the hall to the right, past my den."

Five minutes later, just after Edward had determined he had everything in place to make some grilled cheese with tomato soup, Bella called for Edward from down the hall. When he walked towards his bedroom, he was surprised to see her standing in his doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Your bed is massive."

"So?"

"I'd need a step stool to get up on it," Bella laughed as Edward wrapped one arm around her waist and guided her towards his large platform bed. She was right, it was fairly tall, but then again, so was Edward at just over six feet.

"Put your hands on the edge of the bed," Edward instructed as Bella did so, her hands sinking into the soft duvet until she felt the edge of the mattress beneath her fingers. Edward growled as he held her, bent over for him in his bedroom, and began to grind his cock against her heat. "The bed may be tall, baby, but it's perfect to fuck you against."

Bella's breath caught in her throat and her body immediately reacted to Edward's words, arousing her. "You like that, don't you?" he questioned as his tongue licked up the side of her neck and he pushed himself against her again. Bella moaned wantonly as Edward's free hand found its way under her shirt to grab her breast firmly. Bella tilted her head back slightly as Edward yanked the cup of her bra down and pinched her nipple between his fingers deftly. "I will have you tonight, Bella. All spread out for me, begging for my cock."

"Oh god," Bella choked out as Edward tweaked her nipple once more before he pulled away and smacked her jean clad ass with a resounding smack. Bella heard the tell tale sounds of his footsteps as he walked away and found herself aroused beyond belief and wanting so much more.

Edward couldn't believe he had the gall to treat her like that and then walk away. His cock was yelling at him to head back into the room, but Edward returned to the kitchen and got his supplies from the fridge to proceed with dinner. However, everything came to a halt not two minutes later when Bella walked out of his bedroom wearing nothing but her black knee high boots, a tiny little scrap of black underwear and a see through black bra.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"You like?" Bella asked as she turned around slowly, giving Edward the complete view of her dressed up for him. Even Bella couldn't believe she was being so bold, but given how Edward made her feel and how much she wanted him, she didn't care if she was out of her comfort zone. She just wanted Edward inside of her, by any means necessary. Edward nodded his head repeatedly as Bella walked around his apartment looking like his wet dream come to life. "I figured turn about was fair play since you teased me in your bedroom, I would tease you in the kitchen."

"Um..." Edward forced out as he reached into his pocket and adjusted his straining cock. "You look fucking sensational."

"Thanks," Bella grinned as she walked into the living room and bent over the coffee table to grab a magazine. Edward almost died right then and there as he watched her supple ass move, the thong only showcasing her best asset even more. "Do you mind if I just... spread out and read?"

At this comment, Edward didn't even want to look up from the counter where he was slicing a brick of cheddar cheese, because he was certain he would see Bella in all of her glory on his couch, tormenting him. Edward had been keen on playing games a mere five minutes earlier, but suddenly, as he took a quick glance at his dream girl with her legs propped open and her panties soaked, he wondered why the fuck he was restraining.

With a loud clang of his knife against his counter, Edward strode confidently towards his woman and laid his body over hers, throwing the magazine to the side as he forced his mouth down upon hers roughly. Bella's hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it free of him, before her hands then ran the length of his back, feeling each muscle as though it was the first time.

"You are such a fucking tease," Edward growled as he leaned back and fumbled with his jeans, before pushing them down to his ankles and pulling his achingly hard cock free. Bella couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight before her and Edward immediately took notice. "If you want it, take it."

Edward sat down on the couch, his cock pointing to the ceiling as Bella kneeled beside him, her hand like a magnet to his cock, as she began stroking him earnestly. Edward's head fell back against the couch and he couldn't remember a time where he had ever felt better in his life, until she encompassed him in her mouth and forced him in as deep as she could.

Bella was very thorough in her exploration of Edward's cock with her mouth and tongue, licking, sucking and nipping at every inch she could, but when Edward could take no more, he simply grabbed her by the waist and had her straddle his cock. Bella slipped a condom over his length with a wide grin on her face as Edward groaned loudly in response, loving the feel of her touching him. Pushing her poor excuse for panties off to the side, he thrust his hips up and forced her down onto him, both of them cursing in pleasure.

"Oh god, Edward," Bella moaned as she held onto the back of the couch and Edward's hands gripped her hips and pushed her on and off his cock over and over again. "Fuck... Jesus, fuck me." Edward's mouth opened and he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, though it was covered by her bra. Bella, not wanting the fabric between them, yanked the straps of her bra down and urged Edward toward her bare breast as she began to push her weight down on his cock, wanting him deeper inside her.

"You want to be fucked?" he asked with a hint of fury in his voice which made Bella wetter than before. In mere seconds, Edward had Bella flipped over on his couch on her back and with her ass hanging off the edge. He fucked her pussy as hard as he could with one of his legs on the couch beside her, and the other one on the ground. Bella stretched one leg out and wrapped it around him, the heel of her boot digging into his ass, but Edward loved it. It was the deepest he could get into her pussy and it felt like pure heaven to Edward. Even more so to Bella, who encouraged him more and more with each thrust.

With one hand braced on the back of his couch and the other now grasping her breast, Edward pounded into Bella as hard as he could, until he felt her body tense as she screamed his name and came around hic cock. With two more deep thrusts, Edward spilled inside of her before resting his forehead against hers as he struggled to maintain his breathing.

"I will never get tired of that," Edward admitted without remorse as he kissed her lips and Bella let out a small sigh. Sex with Edward was otherworldly to her and she wasn't ready to stop, so she pushed away the thoughts regarding the impending end of her vacation and kissed his chin softly.

"I think you mentioned something about feeding me?" she joked as Edward licked down her neck, tasting her delicious skin.

"It's nothing fancy, just grilled cheese and tomato soup," he said with a grin as he pulled out of her and toed his jeans and boxers off, as he walked down the hallway naked. Edward came back a moment later, after using the washroom and he helped her pull the straps of her bra back on. When they kissed one more time, Edward couldn't help but be bold with his words. "Do not go and get changed. I want you wearing that for the rest of the night, until I rip it off of you later."

"Promises, promises," Bella said with a soft kiss as she walked out of the room, proud of herself for seducing her young stud on his couch. Edward quickly ran into his room and pulled on a pair of boxers, before he went back into the kitchen to set to work on dinner. While he cooked, Bella sat on their 'sex couch' as she affectionately called it and read a book off his shelf about the history of Aspen. They were in their own comfortable bubble and both of them were falling fast, especially Edward who would stop every few minutes to take a look at the gorgeous woman who was barely dressed on his couch. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how he could make this permanent.

After dinner, Edward noticed that Bella was cold and fetched her a long sleeved shirt from his closet, insisting that she still keep on the lingerie and boots. Bella laughed at him, but played along, as she watched him light his fireplace.

"Do you ever see yourself living somewhere other than Aspen?" Bella questioned off handedly.

"I've never really thought about it, if I'm being honest with you. This has always been my home base, even when I traveled around a lot. Though I'm sure I could be tempted to move." Edward turned and winked at her and Bella couldn't help the blush that crossed her cheeks. As tempting as it was, there was no way she could bring Edward back to Seattle to her life… to Charlie.

Edward grabbed a quilt from his linen closet and brought it over to the couch, where he wrapped himself and Bella in it as they watched the fire in silence for a few moments. "What are you going to do when you go back home?"

"You know... fall back into the same routine. Work, eat, sleep then wake up and do it again."

"Doesn't sound very interesting or fun."

"Are you saying I'm no fun, Mr. Cullen?"

"Actually I'm saying your life in Seattle sounds like no fun. You, my dear, are fun as hell." Bella rolled her eyes but Edward just pulled her in closer against his chest and grinned. "I've had a lot of fun with you these past few days."

"This whole vacation has been very different from my real life, Edward. I'm a professional who is relied upon at work by dozens of people. If I fuck anything up, it's my ass on the line. So, there are some aspects of my life back in Seattle that aren't very fun."

"Do you like the stress of your job?"

"Not always, but the money is my prime motivator. I have things I need to do, things to save for and people to care for. I simply can't afford to spend the time to 'find myself', if you know what I'm saying." Edward let out a small groan, but continued to stroke Bella's hair as she leaned her head back against him.

"Did you ever think that maybe you found yourself here... in Aspen?"

"And what... my sole purpose in life is to fuck a guy who is ten years younger than me?"

"Well, as much as that idea appeals to me, I didn't mean the fucking."

"What did you mean?"

"Me."

"You what?"

"Did you ever think that maybe we were meant to find each other?"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and couldn't believe that Edward was actually asking this. They had discussed it the night before, forcing themselves to realize that this was just a passing fling and nothing long term, but even Bella couldn't fight it. She felt like Edward may be right.

"Edward, I think I was meant to be with you, even if it was just for a few days."

"But it doesn't have to be. You aren't that happy in Seattle... you could move here. I have plenty of room and fuck... I'm sounding really pathetic aren't I?"

"You're a dreamer and I'm a realist. I can't move Edward. There's a lot of extenuating circumstances in my life that just don't allow for me to move. Can't we just enjoy the next few days?" Edward gave a small nod and kissed the top of Bella's head, but he knew in his heart of hearts that he couldn't let her go. Bella sensed a sadness fall over the room, but rather than dwell on it, she decided to distract Edward instead.

She pulled the quilt from over her and stood up, yanking off the long sleeve t-shirt Edward had given her less than 10 minutes earlier. Then Bella proceeded to seductively unzip her boots and peel them from her feet before she dropped her bra and panty in front of the fire. "I just happened to notice a rather large shower in that bathroom of yours, Mr. Cullen."

Edward quirked his eye brows and watched as Bella literally sashayed down the hallway, the view of her sweet ass causing his cock to take immediate notice. "Oh really?" he asked as he perked up slightly, no longer thinking about Bella's departure.

"You know, I've never been fucked in a shower before." Edward was on his feet and chasing after Bella as she squealed with delight, happy that he had forgotten about her leaving, and glad to connect with him again. Though Bella tried to fight it, she would miss Edward with every fiber of her being when she left him in a few days, and she was no longer looking forward to heading home.


	6. Beside You

**This story is written for acinad as part of FGB, beta'd by MaggieMay14 and dedicated to my mother, Mama CPW. **

**As usual, I don't own. Happy Holidays to All! Be careful unwrapping your presents and steer clear of paper cuts, Jasper will get ya!  
**

**Chapter 6 – Beside You**

_I will stay_

_Nobody will break you_

_Trust in me, trust in me_

_Don't pull away_

_Just trust in me, trust in me_

_Cause I'm just trying to keep this together_

_Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

_- Beside You by Marianas Trench_

The next few days seemed to move too quickly for both Edward and Bella. They shuttled between his apartment and her hotel suite, but when Edward was due at the hill for work, Bella relished in the downtime and either went to the spa for a massage, soaked in her bathtub or read a book while waiting for Edward to return to her. After all, she had to have something to tell her friends back home that she had done. She surely couldn't tell them about her escapades with Edward; no one would believe her.

Bella was still surprised that she had managed to keep Charlie a secret; though there were several times she almost let something slip about her daughter. As much as it pained her not to tell Edward, someone she was developing feelings for, about her daughter, she couldn't risk it. Charlie was the most important thing in the world to her and she wouldn't dare put her daughter in any precarious position. So instead, she kept quiet and it was eating her up inside.

On the 28th, Edward had to work until four in the afternoon, so after spending the night christening his kitchen counter and dining room table, Edward drove Bella back to her hotel. Mere minutes after she walked in the door, her cell phone rang with a call from Charlie, who was excited to tell her mother that she was heading home from Florida finally.

"I know I should be grateful for the vacation, but spending a week with dad, Jessica and Grandma and Grandpa Newton was torture." Bella fought back a laugh because during her marriage to Mike, spending time with his parents was her least favorite thing to do. "Once the excitement of Disneyworld wore off and Jessica got tired, I read a lot."

"I bet you're glad you brought those extra books, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely glad. When are you heading home, Momma?" Bella could hear a hint of sadness in her daughter's voice, no doubt from missing Bella and for a moment Bella wished she was heading home sooner so she could see her daughter when she arrived home from Florida.

"I'll be flying out on the 2nd baby. Dad said he would bring you to the airport to pick me up."

"Cool! I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait either, baby," Bella said with a sigh as Charlie began to tell her about some of the other things she had enjoyed on her trip. She seemed most excited about when she was alone in her hotel room reading her books or playing on her new computer. Bella could certainly see a lot of herself in Charlie. They continued to talk for the next half an hour, and when Bella remembered the massage she had set up in the spa an hour later, she wished her daughter a safe flight home and reassured her that she couldn't wait to see her.

The massage did nothing to allay Bella's nerves about not talking to Edward about Charlie or about separating from Edward in a few days. Though she tried to prevent it from happening, Bella couldn't help but fall for Edward. He had been nothing but sweet, generous and loving towards her, especially when they curled up in each other's arms at night and talked about everything under the sun, with the exception of Charlie. Bella knew that if Edward lived in Seattle and was a few years older, she would be thinking seriously about a long-term relationship with him, but of course, that wasn't the case.

At just after six that night, Edward knocked loudly on Bella's hotel room door, waiting anxiously for her to answer. As soon as his day was over on the hill, he practically ran home to shower and change before going over to see her. They hadn't really set anything in stone, but they basically had a standing date when his day was over, and it was his favorite part of each day. On this particular day, he had picked up some burgers from his favorite restaurant in town and made arrangements with the hotel for the rest of their plans for the evening.

"Hi," Bella said with a wide grin when she opened the door and Edward held up the non-descript brown paper bags.

"I hope you're hungry," Edward said as he walked past her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Actually, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I kinda forgot."

"Babe, you had a Pop-Tart at my apartment this morning that hardly qualifies as breakfast."

"Well, we didn't exactly have time to eat a big breakfast. You kept me in bed a little bit longer than I expected."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, though I did think about your pretty little mouth all day long, but I think you should eat something substantial. You'll need your energy tonight." Edward grinned as Bella took the bag from him and moved into the living room where she began to set everything out on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Edward had gotten them each greasy cheeseburgers, onion rings, French fries and anything else he could think of at the restaurant, including drinks. Once he had removed his shoes and coat, he found Bella sitting on the floor in the living room waiting for him to join her.

They ate slowly, relishing in their conversation, but Bella sensed a small change in Edward. Had she not spent almost all of last 72 hours straight with him, she never would have noticed, but he seemed quiet, more serious. Just as Bella got up the urge to talk to him about it, Edward began to speak about their plans for the evening.

"So, we're staying here at the hotel tonight," he said with a flirtatious smile as Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "They have the perfect place for us to spend some time alone together."

"Yeah, it's called my hotel suite. We'll have no interruptions and clothing is optional." Edward laughed happily and then adjusted himself as the thought of Bella naked made him instantly hard.

"You'll definitely need clothing tonight."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Bella joked, trying to lighten the tension between them. Edward thought he was doing a good job of hiding his concern regarding their future, because Bella seemed like her usual self, but he was wrong. Bella was reading him like a book, but was fearful of talking about what was bothering him because she knew it was about her departure.

"Well, it's outside, babe. I don't want you to freeze your bits and pieces."

"Bits and pieces? Really?"

"Would you prefer I said tits and ass?"

"Is there a happy medium?"

"Tits and pieces?" Edward laughed heartily as Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll deal with the cold. Just don't freeze your dick off. I have plans for it later tonight" Bella winked at Edward as she got up from floor and headed towards the bedroom area. Edward took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and his rock hard cock, as he watched Bella pull out a heavy sweater from her drawer. "This better be warm enough."

"I'll keep you warm, babe," Edward called out as he began to clean up their mess from dinner and then looked at the clock quickly. It was just past seven and Edward didn't want to be late for their plans, so he bundled up in his winter jacket and boots, before insisting Bella do the same, and ushered her out of the suite.

When they reached the main lobby, Edward went to speak to the concierge who handed him a basket and pointed in the direction of where they had to go. With her hand squeezed tightly in his, Edward pulled Bella outside behind the hotel to a small fire pit that was roaring with flickering flames of red and orange.

"We're going to sit outside, in the dead of winter, around a fire? How very 'Man vs. Wild' of you," Bella giggled as Edward rolled his eyes and pulled a large thick blanket out of his basket. "Oh, I'm impressed. What else is in your basket of tricks?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Edward questioned as he motioned for Bella to sit on one of the large chairs set out before the fire.

"I want to snuggle. You sit, I'll cuddle with you," Bella said as she refused the chair and stared at Edward, whose smile grew even larger. He nodded in agreement and put his basket down beside the chair and then sat down. The chaise was large enough for two, with Bella curled up in his lap, his legs draped over the side of the chair, as Edward wrapped the blanket around them, his arms holding her against him. "See, that was a much better idea."

"I agree," Edward said simply as he kissed Bella's neck softly before staring out at the fire. His sullenness was on the verge of coming out, because Edward was having trouble accepting that Bella's days in Aspen were almost done. He knew that he couldn't convince Bella to stay, but that didn't mean he was going to stop. He was nothing if not persistent.

They spent over an hour sitting in front of the fire, simply enjoying being together as they talked about Edward's days as a professional skier. He was modest in his stories, but Bella could tell he was a superstar in his own right. "Didn't you ever want to get back up on the skis?" she questioned lovingly as Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Of course I did, but I've only just gotten healthy enough to ski for fun. I refuse to hurt myself so that I can be in some competition. It's not worth it to me." Bella kissed his chin in understanding and burrowed herself closer to Edward. In all of her years, not once could she remember feeling so safe and wanted as she did in Edward's embrace. "Are you cold?"

"Nope. I'm perfect."

"Does that mean you don't want to go inside so I can show you just how much I'll miss you?" Bella smirked and kissed Edward soundly on the lips before she jumped the chaise and clutched the blanket tightly, ready to go back to her suite. Edward was just as eager, and fought the urge to throw her over his shoulder as they ran back to her room, where they spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other and making love.

On New Year's Eve, after Bella had an hour-long conversation with Charlie, who was back in Seattle and preparing to celebrate the holiday with her father and Jessica, Bella went over to Edward's apartment via cab. He had offered to pick her up, but Bella knew he was stressed over something, so she let him off the hook and paid the $15 to get to his condo.

After he buzzed her in, Bella was shocked into silence when he opened his front door and saw everything he had done. The dining room table was set for a candlelight dinner, there were flowers in vases and soft lighting throughout the entire room, plus the smell of whatever he was cooking was simply mouthwatering.

"What is all this?"

"What? I can't do something nice for you?" Edward questioned as he grabbed Bella's hand and ushered her into his condo, taking her jacket from her shoulders. She was dressed fairly casually in a pair of jeans and a warm knit sweater, but Edward found her enticing all the same. Her hair was pulled up and she smelled delicious, so much so that he couldn't help himself and began kissing her neck softly as she moaned under his touch.

"So umm... what did you make for dinner?"

"For the record, my mother helped me with this, but it's lasagna and garlic bread. Nothing too fancy."

"Fancy or not, it smells really damn good," Bella replied as she turned around in Edward's arms and kissed him softly. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope. It's almost done cooking, so take a seat on the couch and I'll get us some wine. Is that alright?" Bella watched as Edward poured her a huge glass of wine and then came to sit beside her.

"If I didn't know you any better Mr. Cullen, I would think you were trying to take advantage of me."

"I didn't know I needed alcohol to do that Ms. Swan," he said seductively as he took the glass from her hand and rested it on the coffee table before leaning his body over hers and pinning her to his couch as he began kissing and touching her everywhere he could. Bella didn't even bother to try and resist his advances because he felt so good pressed up against her, and she desperately wanted him.

Though she had tried to pretend that she wasn't anxious, Bella had spent the better part of her day worrying about what would happen next between her and Edward. She knew she was falling fast, and wasn't about to deny herself any time with him, but it also was out of character for her to simply string a man along. She would be lying if she said she didn't want more with Edward. More time, more intimacy, more of everything, but she knew it wasn't feasible. She had Charlie to think of; she was her first priority and always would be.

Just as Edward's hand slipped under Bella's sweater, the timer on the oven buzzed, pulling them both from their lust filled haze. Edward jumped up to take care of dinner, as Bella sat back and watched him work while sipping on her glass of wine.

They ate dinner slowly, Bella savoring one of her final meals with Edward, as he contemplated talking to her about the future. He didn't want to ruin things since they were going so perfect and his evening had only gotten started, so Edward decided to wait until the morning to broach the topic of him visiting her in Seattle. He had been thinking of nothing else since their night at the fireside. He felt completely at peace with her, comfortable and loved, and he wanted nothing more than to never move from that spot. He wanted more... so much more with Bella, and he couldn't understand why she was hesitant. People did long distance relationships all the time, with much less passion than he and Bella shared. He just wanted the chance to be with her.

After they finished dinner, Edward quickly loaded up the dishwasher and then joined her on his sofa. They chatted quietly about past New Year's Eves they had spent with family and friends, and Bella tentatively admitted that this was by far the best New Year's ever, surpassing any time she ever spent while married.

As the evening grew later, Edward pulled Bella into his bedroom with the intention of worshipping her. He took his time to removing her clothes and kissed virtually every inch of skin his lips could reach. Through his actions Edward tried to show Bella just how much she meant to him, without words. They kissed each other gently as he lowered Bella to his bed and made love to her with all the passion he could, as his mind fought with his heart to talk to her and be honest about how he felt. He wanted nothing more than to just admit that, even though it had only been a few days, he had fallen irrevocably in love with her. However, he sensed that it wouldn't go over well, so he regretfully kept his mouth shut.

It was only an hour later, as they laid in his bed wrapped up in each other's arms and watching the fireworks on the mountain that Edward got up the courage to truly talk to Bella about the future.

"So... I was thinking, what if I was to visit you in Seattle?"

Bella's body immediately tensed, which Edward felt, as she turned around to face him, her hand stroking his cheek lovingly. "I thought this was just a... fling?"

"Is that really what you want? Do you really want to leave here in two days and never see me again? I know that's the last thing I want. Hell, if I could convince you to stay I would." Bella gave Edward a small smile as she kissed his lips softly, unsure of what to say.

Bella could already see the reaction she would get back home from her friends and family, especially Mike, if she brought Edward to meet them. There would be snickers about his age, concern about what Bella was doing and of course, there was Charlie to consider. Bella had initially gone into this thing with Edward with no thought of the future, but as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he wanted more, but Bella was hesitant. There was no way she could uproot her life or Charlie's for a guy who probably wouldn't stick around through the next week. Even though Bella knew that Edward was more mature than most men his age, she couldn't take the chance. Not yet anyways.

"Why don't we just talk every now and again before we make any plans? Things could change, right?"

"Do you want things to change?" Edward asked, somewhat frustrated.

"Well, no, but we have to be realistic, Edward. I have responsibilities back in Seattle and I just can't ignore them. My time in Aspen has been vastly different than my real life. This," she said simply as she motioned between them," this is not me. I would never have a fling with a guy who was almost ten years younger than me."

"This was never a fling to me, Bella." Edward sat up, resting his back against his headboard as Bella adjusted herself until she was sitting on the bed, with his bed sheets covering her nude body. "I went into this with my eyes wide open, hoping that you would feel even half of what I felt and want to continue. Now, as I sit here listening to you make excuses, I can see it was never the same for you."

"Edward, it's not that easy for me. If I was younger and had no responsibilities, I would jump at the chance to be with you." Bella was emphatic in her statement to Edward, but it really made no difference. He was trying to pretend he wasn't heartbroken, but it wasn't working.

"I get it, Bella. I really do, but you have to see it from my point of view. I've been trying to get you to see that I am interested in more than just this. I mean, I have never been this romantic with anyone before. I've also never felt the undeniable pull to anyone else that I feel with you. I want this... I want us... and I will do anything to get it."

Bella jumped from the bed and began fumbling to find her clothes that were strewn about the room, which immediately caused Edward's heart to fall. "Edward, I can't... I mean, I am completely flattered that you want more, I just... I can't. "

"Can't or won't?" Edward asked as he watched, disappointed, as Bella pulled her panties and jeans back on and began searching for her bra. Bella stopped dead in her tracks and stared hard at Edward before she spoke.

"I can't. My life is... it's complicated. I can't. Believe me Edward, if things were different I would be with you in a heartbeat, but I just... "

"Yeah, I get it. You can't. If this is because of your ex-husband don't you think he would be happy you moved on? I mean, he's all settled, remarried and shit right?" Bella fought the laugh that bubbled inside of her, because contrary to Edward's belief, Mike would care. He would think that Bella had lost her mind by being in a relationship with a younger man and would hint about pursuing full custody of their daughter. He always did this when he was worried about Bella's frame of mind, especially if she got wrapped up in something major at work and he assumed she was neglecting Charlie.

"No... he wouldn't be happy for me." Bella stated as she slipped her bra back on and then grabbed her sweater, roughly yanking it over her head before she walked out of the room. "Edward, I have really enjoyed the past week, and you have been... fuck, beyond all my wildest dreams, but I can't right now. I have to go." Bella snatched her coat and purse off the chair by the door and was about to storm out of his condo when she felt Edward's hand wrap around her forearm, pulling her back to him.

"Just tell me. I'm willing to do anything to be with you, and yet you won't even try. There must be something holding you back. You're not divorced are you? Are you seeing someone back in Seattle? I don't care... just... I want you so much that it's fucking killing me to see you leave."

Bella closed her eyes tightly and wished for a moment that it was Christmas Eve all over again, and she and Edward were just starting their... whatever you want to call it. She didn't want to leave, but it was the best way to make a clean break involved. "Edward, I'm single. I've told you that since the first day. Whether you choose to believe me or not is not my issue. However..." Bella paused for a moment, uncertain as to whether she should tell Edward or not about Charlie. Then again, she reasoned, what 22 year old wants to hang around his girlfriend and her eight year old daughter? None, so Bella decided to just stop pretending.

"However what?"

"There is someone special in my life... she's my whole life." Edward's mouth dropped open because never once in all their encounters would he have guessed that Bella was a lesbian. "I have an eight year old daughter named Charlie."

Edward also never would have guessed that she was a mom. Out of everything that Edward thought Bella would say, every excuse, he never expected her to be a mother. "Is that who you have been calling?" Bella simply nodded her head. "And you didn't tell me because you never intended this to go further than right now and because you are ashamed of me because of my age. " Bella nodded again and Edward stormed towards the door, opening it up for her.

"Edward... I never intended to hurt you, I swear to god," Bella said as tears began to pour down her face.

"You withheld something so important to you from me. I gave you everything, Bella. I opened up to you and told you about everything in my life, but you couldn't even tell me you had a daughter."

"I just..."

"It doesn't make a difference to me, Bella. I'm sure Charlie is a wonderful girl, who is probably just like her mother, and I would have loved to have known her. What I can't get past is that you can't trust me enough to tell me about her. You also clearly are hung up on my age, which surprises me considering how much we talked about it. I thought you were past it, Bella."

"I am past it... but no one else in my life will understand."

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yes," Bella admitted without remorse. "I've never been happier than I am with you."

"Then why the fuck are you leaving?"

"I have to Edward," Bella declared, pushing the tears off her face as she pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped into the doorway. "My life is in Seattle. My daughter and her life are there and I can't... I won't change that."

"Have a nice life, Bella." Edward's chest ached as he watched the only woman he had ever been in love with walk out into the hallway and out of his life. He shut the door with such force that he knocked a print off his wall, the glass shattering into tiny shards, but Edward didn't give a shit. He stalked to his fridge, pulled out the bottle of vodka nestled in his freezer and proceeded to drink himself into oblivion, thinking only of what he could have done to make Bella realize that he was in love with her.

Bella cried the entire time she waited for the cab in front of the building next to Edward's. She was cursing the fact that it was New Year's Eve and she probably could have walked back to her hotel quicker, but she couldn't find it in her to move. After she was dropped off at her hotel, Bella stripped down and had a shower, scrubbing herself clean before finally breaking down and collapsing onto the shower floor, the tears unyielding.

Why couldn't she have been honest with him from the get go? Why did she have to make everything so difficult? She could have continued on with Edward, taking whatever she could get during phone calls and emails, but would it have been enough? She knew that eventually daily calls would turn into weekly and then monthly, breaking her heart into a thousand pieces when she finally lost him to someone who was his age, had no children and no responsibilities. Edward deserved to be with someone he could have fun with, not her. Never her.

The next morning, Edward stretched his tired arms over his head and let out a very loud groan. His head ached, his heart was splintered and his entire body was yelling at him in frustration. It was with reluctance that Edward raised himself from his couch, where he had passed out, and came face to face with what was left over from the night before. The broken picture frame, the flowers he had gotten for her and the burnt out candles on his dining room table.

He got off the couch and made his way into his bedroom where everything was infinitely worse because he saw his tangled bed sheets and the ripped condom wrapper on his bedside table, reminding him immediately that Bella had left him. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head before he headed into the bathroom to try and wake up from his misery.

As he stood there with cold water pouring down his body, Edward decided to make one last ditch effort to see Bella and finally voice to her what he hadn't been able to say – that he loved her. He pulled himself out of the shower, ignoring the fact that he never finished and made it over to Bella's hotel in record time. One glance at the clock told him it was just past noon, so he was certain Bella was awake and functioning, unlike himself who was running on fumes.

When he handed his keys to the valet, who had seen him several times over the past week, Edward got a weird look from him, but shook it off. He took the elevator up to Bella's room and knocked heavily, desperate to talk to her. "Bella, come on. I need to talk to you. I was an asshole," he spoke to the door as no one answered.

He knocked harder and waited patiently, wondering if she was in the shower or on the phone. Surely she could hear him as he rapped hard on the door. After five minutes though, Edward began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took the elevator back down to the lobby and approached the front desk with worry.

"I'm afraid something has happened to the woman in Suite 304. Can you ring her suite?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. That guest checked out this morning and caught a cab to the airport. She's no longer a guest here."


	7. The Only Exception

**This story is written for acinad as part of FGB, beta'd by MaggieMay14 and dedicated to my mother, Mama CPW. **

**As usual, I don't own. I know, I'm a day late with updating, it was Christmas and I'm sure we were all a bit busy. **

**This is the end. Thanks for reading.  
**

**Chapter 7 – The Only Exception**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy  
cry and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and  
I watched as he tried to re-assemble it.  
And my mamma swore she would  
never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if does not exist.  
But darling.._

_You are the only exception _

_- The Only Exception by Paramore_

Bella sat in her small office in Seattle, a month after leaving Aspen, and stared out her window at nothing in particular. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she felt empty inside ever since she returned from her holiday. Her assistant peeked her head in the doorway and was about to say something to Bella, but when she saw the contemplative look on her face, she turned and left, not wanting to disturb her boss.

Mike was the first to question if something was wrong the moment he picked Bella up at the airport with Charlie. Of course the first sign was that Bella was arriving home a day earlier than expected, even though she insisted it was because she missed Charlie. The second sign was the red eyes and anxious looks that graced her usually calm face. Mike had seen them before, right before they divorced and were arguing constantly. He questioned Bella about it as they walked towards the luggage carousel, but Bella brushed him off, explaining that she had a rough night and wasn't feeling well.

Even a month later, she still felt sick. She forced herself to make it through her day, getting Charlie to her activities and to Mike every other weekend, but she was barely getting by. It was during those times, when Bella was without her daughter, that she would completely fall apart. Alone in her small house she would curl up on the couch and cry herself exhausted, desperately wanting sleep to come to her so she could remember happier times – with Edward.

When she was wracked with intense self-loathing, Bella would pull out her digital camera and stare for hours at the few pictures she managed to snap during her trip. One of her and Edward on Christmas morning hugging tightly, a few of them at the ice rink and a couple from New Year's, before everything turned to shit. She would even Google him sometimes, just to see pictures of him from ski events in years past, but when she stumbled across his Facebook page by accident she didn't friend him. In an effort to have some sense of self-preservation, Bella quickly shut her laptop and pushed it onto the coffee table.

Though Bella was upset with herself and disappointed about how things ended with Edward, she couldn't find it in her to regret their time together. Better to have loved and have lost and all that shit, Bella thought to herself.

One of the things Bella chose not to focus on was the fact that she was very much like her father, and Edward reminded her of her mother, Renee. Bella was realistic and forthright, whereas Edward took chances and lived for the moment. Bella couldn't afford to fly by the seat of her pants because she had too many responsibilities in her life. Renee chose to leave Bella and Charles when she couldn't handle their life together over twenty five years ago, and a part of Bella, hidden deep down inside, worried that Edward would leave her because of their differences too, so she chose to leave him first. She saw how Renee's departure tore her father apart, she couldn't handle it if the same thing happened to her.

However, Bella often wondered though if perhaps Edward wasn't the exception to the rule. That perhaps even though he was young, he was wiser and more mature than she gave him credit for. Bella wished, albeit in vain, that she had the chance to find out. She knew that ship had sailed, and regardless of her current melancholy attitude, she knew it was for the best.

"Bella," her assistant Kate said softly as she poked her head back into her office, pulling her from her thoughts. Bella turned towards the door and nodded her head in response. "The graphics meeting at three for the Body Shop campaign has been rescheduled till tomorrow. If you want to head home…"

"I still have work to get done."

"Does it involve looking out a window, cause you've been doing that for the last hour." Bella looked at the clock on the bottom right hand side of her computer screen and was surprised to find that Kate was right. "I don't want to meddle, cause then it would mean I was turning into my mother, but you seem out of sorts, so maybe an afternoon off would be a good thing?"

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt." Kate seemed pleased with herself when Bella grabbed her purse and coat and left for the day without even shutting off her computer. In lieu of spending time by herself, Bella went to school and picked up Charlie as soon as she got out. Bella's mood instantly brightened as they headed over to Barnes and Noble to do their favorite thing; shop for books.

However, Bella's mind was only distracted briefly because as they prepared to leave Bella saw a book about the history of Aspen and was immediately reminded of her trip. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had seen it before at Edward's condo. It was with a heavy heart that Bella paid the thirty bucks for the three books Charlie wanted and then made her way out of the store. Now Barnes and Noble was tainted for her too.

"Hey Mom, you didn't get any books. I didn't think that was possible," Charlie laughed as they drove towards their house and Bella reached her hand over, tousling her daughter's hair while they were at a stop sign.

"I wasn't feeling it today, hon. I'm sure there was something good there but I didn't find it."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah baby, I'm just fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Why, because I didn't buy a book?"

"No, because you almost cried looking at a book about Aspen. Is that where you went on holiday?" Bella nodded her head softly and felt disappointed in herself that she had allowed her daughter to see her get so emotional about Edward. She had tried hard to hide it from Charlie, but clearly it wasn't hard enough. "We should go there one day if you miss it so much."

Bella smiled gently at Charlie before she pushed a tear away from her cheek. Over the past month Bella had realized, albeit too late, that it had been wrong not to be honest with Edward about her daughter and her life back in Seattle. He was nothing but truthful with her about his life, his career and his dreams, but Bella didn't give him the same courtesy in exchange. If she could go back in time, she would have done things differently, but hindsight was 20/20 and it was too late to go back now.

"Hey look, there's a van in front of the house," Charlie announced loudly as they pulled onto their quiet street and Bella turned left into the driveway. Sure enough, there was a non-descript white van out in front of her home, and Bella was immediately anxious and on the defensive.

"Charlie… stay in the car, alright?" Bella asked, trying to sound calm, but inside her heart was literally pounding out of her chest, especially when she saw the Colorado plates on the van. Charlie nodded her head slowly and watched as Bella stepped from the car and across the front lawn to the van. Bella didn't have to look inside to know who was there, her pulse had quickened, her breathing was erratic and her heart was about to burst.

Edward.

Bella noticed the window was rolled up on the van and no one was sitting in the front seat. She walked around the van, unable to see much until she got to the back window and peeked in, seeing Edward asleep surrounded by boxes. What in the hell was he doing and why was he here? Bella knocked swiftly against the window and watched with baited breath as Edward was shocked awake and sat up so quickly he hit his head on a set of skis above him. When he looked over at Bella though, he smiled brighter than Bella had ever seen before and practically leapt from the van, pushing the door open forcefully.

"Umm… hi." Edward hadn't changed much in the past month, except for the whole living out of a van thing. His hair was in complete disarray and he had a few weeks of scruff on his face, but he still looked gorgeous. A little older actually, but that was a small consolation to Bella.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving to Seattle." Bella began to choke awkwardly, unable to catch her breath as Charlie jumped from the car to help her when she noticed Edward trying to pat her back lightly.

"Stay away from my mom," Charlie yelled, thinking she was defending her mother. All she really managed to do was render Edward speechless as he stood there looking at a smaller version of Bella, complete with the same feisty attitude.

"Don't worry honey, this is Edward," Bella said gently as she motioned towards the man standing in front of them. "He's an... um… a friend of Mommy's." Charlie looked placated for a moment, but stayed glued to her mother's side, reluctantly shaking Edward's hand when he offered it to her. Edward couldn't help himself, he knew he was gawking at the girl, the spitting image of the woman he was stll in love with, and he smiled brightly before he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Charlie." She nodded at the stranger in return and nuzzled closer to her mother who wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder tightly.

"Why don't we go inside to talk since it's getting rather cold? Charlie, can you go to your room and read for me please?" Charlie looked at Bella with a curious glance before grabbing her backpack and bag from Barnes and Noble out of the car and heading inside with a little huff. Charlie shut her door behind her with much fanfare, because like her mother she was a very curious person, and she was dying to know what the heck was going on.

Before they entered her house, Bella held her hand out, stopping Edward in his place as he stood on her porch, his hands wrapped around himself as he had left his jacket in the van. She took pity on the man with the chattering teeth and wordlessly led him inside, offering him coffee or a beer, as he got himself acclimated to her living room.

Just like Bella had done only a month ago, Edward walked around her small room and analyzed everything. The pictures she had on the walls were either of Charlie, Charlie with her or the two girls with an older man. Edward hoped against hope that the man was her ex-husband, because he looked like he would seriously injure him if they ever met and he was significantly older than Bella. For a brief moment, Edward wondered if that was one of the reasons Bella had rejected him back in Aspen. Edward was still looking at the framed photo, staring at Bella and her genuine smile, when she walked back into the room.

"That's Charlie with me and my dad. He's the police chief out in our small hometown of Forks."

"Ah, that explains the gruff exterior. He looks like he doesn't take any shit."

"He doesn't," Bella said flatly as she sat in her oversized armchair, pulling her legs up against her chest in a protective stance as she clutched her coffee cup anxiously in her hands.

"Neither do you," Edward replied as he sat down on the couch and picked up the coffee Bella had left for him. He wasn't sure where to start speaking, and he wasn't sure anything he could say would make things better between them, but he had to try.

"Why in the hell..."

"I've missed you so much..."

They spoke at the exact same time and a small smile crossed Bella's lips as Edward took a moment to really look at her. She looked different from the last time he had seen her on New Year's Eve. She'd lost weight, her eyes looked tired and overall she looked rundown. Edward frowned, wondering if it was all her responsibilities or their separation had done this to her.

"Why don't you go first?" Bella offered solemnly and Edward nodded his head in response, before taking a few moments to figure out what to say.

"I tried to see you on the first, but you had left, and I literally fell apart." Bella looked down at her cup, wishing it could somehow make her feel less horrible for leaving him so abruptly, but nothing happened. She still felt the same remorse she had felt in her bones and soul for over a month. "So, after a few days of self loathing and taking out my frustrations on everyone who crossed my path, my mother sat me down and talked some sense into me."

Edward smiled again, pleased with himself regarding how his life had changed so drastically in the past few weeks. "I had seen her a few times after you disappeared, nothing long mind you, just long enough for her to see I wasn't doing well. One day while I was at home from work, my mother showed up with a gentleman named Alec. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place him, until we continued talking and I realized he worked for Salomon, one of my former sponsors. They offered me a great job."

"That's great news, Edward," Bella replied genuinely. She was relieved to hear that he was moving on with his life, but couldn't understand what that had to do with her.

"The job is here in Seattle. That's why all my shit is in that van outside. Well, most of it anyways. I really didn't own that much that I wanted to keep. I sold my car, my condo and got rid of all of the stuff I didn't need and moved 2 weeks after I signed the contract." Bella was shocked. She was surprised as hell to find him parked in front of her house and sleeping in a van, but even more so to find out that he was moving to Seattle. She didn't know what to do now.

Did she tell Edward that she could think of nothing but him since she left Aspen? Did she wrap her arms around him and thank god that he was in her life and ask him to move in because she would like nothing more than to be curled up around him every night for the rest of her life? Did she admit that she was still worried about the reactions of her family and friends because of the age difference? Bella was beyond confused about what to do next.

"You don't have to worry that I'm here because of you, to me that was just an added incentive, but I came for the job. I'm basically self-employed, designing and testing new skis. I'll have to travel out to Steven's Pass a lot in the winter to test, but it will be great for me. I've got a new condo down on Mercer Island." Edward was so excited to tell Bella everything that he realized he hadn't had the chance to ask her what she wanted.

He climbed off the couch and approached her, kneeling before her and puling her legs from her body, separating them so that he could position himself between them. He wasn't trying to be crude, he just wanted a chance to be completely honest with her.

"I'm sure you have your reservations about all of this, but I have been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you that day in the rental shop." Bella gasped, she never expected Edward to admit his love for her, especially now. "I will admit I was completely heartbroken that you left, but after talking to my mother I began to understand that Charlie comes first for you, and I get that. I just want to come along for the ride. "

"But Edward..."

"And I know you are nervous about my age and people's perceptions, but you shouldn't give a shit. If you and I are happy, isn't that the most important thing?"

"But Edward…"

"No buts. If you feel for me even half of what I feel for you, then we can make it work. I just want to be with you." Bella wanted to lean in and kiss him softly, to tell him that she loved him too, but she kept silent for a moment, a tear escaping her eye as Edward pushed it away. "However... if you don't want me, I'll leave you alone. I just had to make one last effort, you know? I couldn't live in the same city with you and not tell you that the days we spent together were the best of my life."

"They were some of the best days of mine too," Bella said softly as Edward lifted his head, a broad smile crossing his face, though he was still nervous about everything.

"I'm sorry I showed up announced and hunted down your address online."

"I'm sorry I left suddenly. I just... I couldn't face you, because you were right, I was completely embarrassed about the age difference and I felt like I had to protect Charlie."

"And now?" That was the question to end all questions wasn't it? How did Bella feel about things now? She would be lying if she didn't say that Edward's heartfelt words had totally made her heart burst with joy and excitement. She wanted him, that would never change, but could they make things work now that they weren't in Aspen and real life would encroach on their time together?

"I'd like to try... maybe start over?" Edward was literally ecstatic as Bella smiled gently at him and he raised up, about to kiss her gently when he heard soft footsteps come into the living room. He turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway looking at them with shock in her eyes.

"You know Mom, you can tell me if he's more than a friend and you guys want to make out. I would have stayed in my room longer," Charlie admitted with a small smile, happy to see that her mother didn't look as sad for the first time since she returned from her trip. Edward desperately wanted the girl to go back to her room for a few minutes, so just he could feel Bella's lips against his again, but instead he did something that literally had Bella speechless.

"Charlie, I know I am doing this backwards, since I'm already madly in love with your mother, but... I'd like your permission to date her." Charlie giggled happily as she watched Edward make a fool out of himself for her mom, and Bella let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, but if you hurt her, my grandpa will come after you with a shotgun," she said cheerfully as she danced out of the room, not wanting to see what was about to unfold next. Edward turned to Bella, and with his hand cupping her cheek softly, he leaned in and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

It was like a new life was breathed back into the both of them as Bella pulled him closer against her, deepening their kiss. When they finally parted, Bella threw caution to the wind and said something she had wished she had said a month earlier.

"I love you too, Edward."

One year, and plenty of adventures later, Bella and Edward found themselves in Aspen again, this time with Charlie in tow. Edward, though extremely busy settling into his new career in the first two months in Seattle, found a happy balance in his life and was courting Bella full time. During the week, he went over to Bella's for dinner a few times and they spent time reacquainting themselves to each other, and Edward loved getting to know more about Charlie. On the weekends, they did things together or Edward and Bella would go out for dates, while Charlie stayed home with a babysitter.

Of course, Edward and Bella's favorite times were when Charlie went to visit her father for the weekend, and they got time alone. Not that Edward didn't enjoy spending time with Charlie, in fact he found that he quickly became attached to the girl, but he thoroughly enjoyed cuddling with Bella and simply being in love with her.

However, it took almost three months together before they were intimate again, when Edward surprised her with a weekend away to Vancouver. A month later, Edward met her father, Charles, and everyone was surprised at how well they hit it off. Charles didn't care one bit that Edward was younger than his daughter, he was just happy that she was so content with him. Charles hadn't seen her this happy since Charlie was born, and never once did she seem as happy in her relationship with Mike, in his opinion.

The only person who had an issue with their relationship was her ex-husband, and it wasn't because he was younger than Bella. The only reason Mike was upset was because his new wife Jessica clearly lusted after Edward as well. Bella found it awkward at first, but grew to find it hilarious because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edward was hers and hers alone.

So, it was with nervous anticipation that Edward brought Bella and Charlie home for Christmas to meet his family, officially. They stayed at the Cullen's house, and Bella got along famously with Esme, while his father Carlisle took to Charlie like a fish to water. They spent most of their waking time together, and when his cousin Rosalie arrived on Christmas Eve with her new husband Emmett, even she couldn't hide her excitement over the way Edward's life had turned out. Edward was the happiest he had ever been, especially later that night when he knocked softly on the door of his old bedroom, where he and Bella were sleeping.

"Edward... what are you doing?" she asked curiously after she opened the door and stood there staring hard at Edward. He seemed anxious and scared, and Bella couldn't figure out why. Not until he kneeled down on one leg and held a small black box out to her, opening it to showcase a shimmering diamond ring that he had burning a hole in his pocket for almost a month.

"I can't stay away from you anymore," he said seriously as Bella's heart caught in her chest and she was reminded of one year earlier when Edward came to her on Christmas Eve. "Will you marry me, Bella?"

"Yes, of course," she shouted loudly, unable to hide her exuberance. Charlie walked out of the guest room, wiping her eyes as she looked at her mother and Edward with a grin.

"It's about time, Edward. You asked for my permission over a month ago," she replied as Bella held her arms out and Charlie and Edward just pulled into a huge hug. She was so happy that Edward had fit so well into her life, that she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. She had worried and pushed him away for no reason the year before, but was ecstatic that things had come full circle.

Edward slipped the ring onto Bella's finger and kissed Charlie's cheek before ushering the girl back to her room. "Go get to sleep. If you don't, Santa won't be able to deliver your gifts."

"Oh come on Edward. I'm 9, I know Santa isn't real?"

"I beg to differ, Charlie," Bella said simply as Edward draped his arm over his fiancée's shoulder and pulled her tight against him. "I got everything I wanted this Christmas."


End file.
